Don't Stop Looking for Love
by Twinflower
Summary: Justin is working at the daycare center and guess who's coming to pick Gus up? Justin is 24 and Brian is 30.
1. Father and Son

_Don't stop looking for love  
It can be found, in the strangest places  
Just when you've given up  
Along comes a miracle that turns  
Your life around  
So don't stop looking for love_  
(lyrics by Billy Mann)

"Kinney."  
"Hi Brian, it's Lindsay."  
"Hi Lindz, what's up?"  
"I need a favor."  
"Oh, what kind?"  
"Could you pick Gus up from the daycare tomorrow? You know, Mel's in that conference in New York and I really need to go to this meeting that just came up."  
"Yeah no problem. What time?"  
"At five. I'll pick him up at 9 pm at the latest."  
"Okay. Do I need to know something special?"  
"No, I call to the daycare and let them know you'll pick Gus up. And Brian, thanks for doing this on such short notice."  
"Well he's my son too, you know."  
"Yeah, I know. I have to run now but I'll see you tomorrow evening then."  
"Yeah, see you. Bye!"  
"Bye!"

**At the daycare center**

When Brian got to the daycare center, there were quite a lot of kids in front of the building waiting for their parents. Brian scanned the group but didn't see Gus.  
"Daddy!" Gus exclaimed and run towards Brian.  
Brian scooped the little boy in his arms. "Hey Sonny Boy! Did you have a nice day?"  
"Yeah, we had apple pie for desert. It was sooo good!"  
"That's nice."  
"Hi."  
Brian moved his gaze from Gus to the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. "Hey."  
"I guess you're Gus' father."  
"Yeah, Brian Kinney", Brian said extending his hand to the blonde.  
"Justin Taylor", Justin said shaking Brian's hand. Justin felt a jolt of electricity flowing from the handshake. _'God I'm so easy; a little handshake and I'm all jello.'_  
"Do you need to see an ID or something?" Brian asked.  
Justin smiled. "I don't think that's necessary, I trust Gus' word."  
Brian tried to move his attention from the blonde back to Gus. "So Gus, are you ready to go?"  
"Yes, I wanna have pizza and milkshake and ice cream!"  
"I bet you do! Well, we'll see about that." Brian turned to look at Justin again. "Well I think we're going then."  
"Gus, didn't you forget something?" Justin asked.  
Gus looked a bit perplexed.  
"Your backpack", Justin helped.  
"Oh", Gus said. "Daddy, down." Brian put Gus down and Gus fetched his little backpack. "I'm ready now", Gus said proudly.  
"Okay, we're off then. It was nice to meet you Justin."  
"Yeah, you too."  
"Bye Justin", Gus said waving his hand.  
"Bye Gus, see you tomorrow."

Brian and Gus walked over to Brian's car and Justin stood on the spot watching them. He couldn't take his eyes off of Brian. Catherine walked to Justin and saw where his eyes were locked.  
"I guess you met Brian Kinney."  
"Umm..."  
She gave a little laugh. "Don't worry, I was like that too when I first met him. He's so fucking hot — especially in those expensive, tailored suits. Too bad he's no good for me but I think you have way better chances."  
Justin came out of his little bubble. "Yeah right. He can have anyone he wants, why on earth would he want me? I'm so out of his league."  
"Oh come on Jus, you're just as good as he is. You have to give yourself a little credit."  
"Yeah yeah, whatever."  
"You should ask him out."  
Justin huffed. "Yeah right, in my dreams maybe. Besides, Brian Kinney doesn't 'do' dates so there's no point."  
"Oh. Well then you should go to Babylon or Woody's or wherever you guys hang around and sweep him of his feet there."  
"Christ Cath, what's this all about? Is someone giving you a commission or something?"  
"I wish — I could use the money. Anyway Justin, you really need to get laid."  
"Catherine!"  
"What? It's been two months since Matt."  
"So?"  
"So it's been two months since you got laid."  
"How do you know when I get laid and when I don't? I could've been in the backrooms every night for all you know."  
"Well have you?"  
"Well no but..."  
"No buts. Wait, maybe butts is just what you need."  
"Very funny."  
"I think you should go for it; you've got nothing to lose."  
"Yeah, except my dignity."  
"Let me say one thing. With that attitude, you'll get nowhere so you'd better change it."  
"Okay, I'll think about it."  
"Great! And Justin?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I want an invitation to your wedding."  
"Fuck off!"

**At the Peterson-Marcus residence**

"I want Justin!"  
"Honey, you see Justin every day. Besides, I thought you liked Katie."  
"I like Katie but now I want Justin", Gus said with pleading eyes.  
Lindsay sighed. "Okay, I'll call Justin and ask him if he can come. But if Justin can't come, I'll call Katie, okay?" Lindsay knew better than talk about 'babysitting' because Gus had made clear on various occasions that he wasn't 'a baby' anymore.  
"Okay."  
"Good. You go and play and I make the call."

"Hello, this is Lindsay Peterson-Marcus. Could I talk to Justin Taylor, please?" ... Oh, well could you give me his phone number, I really need to speak with him. ... Okay, thank you. Goodbye!"  
Lindsay dialed Justin's number.  
"Justin Taylor."  
"Hi Justin, it's Lindsay Peterson-Marcus, Gus' mother. You remember me?"  
"Sure I remember."  
"I'm sorry to bother you in your free time."  
"It's okay. Can I help you with something?"  
"Umm... yeah. I was wondering if you did any babysitting, I mean in your free time?"  
"No, not usually."  
"Okay well that's fine then, I won't bother you anymore."  
"Wait! Do you need a babysitter? I'd love to come if you need me."  
"Would you? I mean we do have a regular babysitter but this time Gus asked especially for you."  
"He did?" Justin was a bit surprised.  
"Yes he did. He gave me a very pleading look and I just couldn't refuse so I promised to at least ask you."  
"Yeah, I've come familiar with that look."

Lindsay and Justin decided that Justin would come to babysit Gus the next day. Lindsay was relieved that Justin agreed to come 'cause she hated disappointing her son.


	2. Good Conversation

**The next day at the Peterson-Marcus residence**

Justin was sitting on the floor playing with Gus when the doorbell rang. Gus gave Justin a questioning look.  
"I shouldn't open the door to strangers."  
"You're right, you shouldn't but we can see together who it is, okay?"  
"Okay", Gus said and took Justin's hand and they went to the door. Justin opened the door and was more than surprised to see Brian standing there.  
"Hi", Justin managed to say.  
"Daddy!" Gus exclaimed and extended his arms to Brian to pick him up.  
_'Fuck, those eyes again! Why is he here? Not that I mind'_, Brian thought. Brian had to move his attention from Justin to Gus.  
"Hey Sonny Boy, did you miss me?" Brian said picking Gus up.  
"Yea. I didn't know you were coming."  
"I thought I'd surprise you but I guess you surprised me more. Aren't your mommies home?"  
"Nope."  
"Where are they?"  
"They went to dinner and... theory."  
"Theater", Justin corrected.  
"Yeah, theater. So Justin came to play with me", Gus explained.  
"That was nice", Brian said and that granted him a smile from Justin.  
"I thought Katie was your favorite bab... umm friend."  
"I changed my mind", Gus said.  
"Did you now?"  
"Yep."  
_'I can't blame you though'_, Brian thought. "I didn't know you did this child caring thing on your own time too. Can't get enough of them at work, huh?"  
"Well I don't usually do this but I thought I could make an exception. _'Boy I'm glad I did!'_  
"I asked mommy and mommy asked Justin", Gus explained.  
"Sounds like a threesome", Brian grinned. Justin rolled his eyes.  
"What's a treesome?" Gus asked.  
Justin chuckled.  
"You don't need to know that yet; you'll find out when you're older", Brian answered.  
Gus thought it for a moment and said: "Okay."  
"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Justin asked looking at Brian.  
"You actually cook?" Brian asked surprised.  
"Yeah I do but this time I have to give the credit to Lindsay; I just put the dinner in the oven."  
"Stay daddy! Pleeease!" Gus pleaded.  
"Well I guess I could stay."  
"Yay!" Gus exclaimed clapping his hands. Justin felt he could do the same but decided not to.  
"Good. It should be ready in ten minutes or so. If you'd be here with Gus and I'll check the dinner and set the table?"  
"Sure", Brian answered and watched Justin walk into the kitchen. _'God what an ass he's got; I just wish I could... Fuck! Stop that; you're here to see your son, not to think about sex!'_ All of a sudden Brian found his jeans a bit uncomfortable.

"Daddy, look what I drew", Gus said showing a drawing to Brian.  
"That's very good. Who's in it?"  
"That's me and that's Justin and that's Susie", Gus explained pointing the figures.  
"Who's Susie?"  
"She's my friend at the daycare."  
"I see. I bet she's nice."  
"Yep. I like her the best."  
Brian raised his brow at Justin who came back into the living room. "Are you trying to turn my son straight?"  
"Hey don't blame me; I'm innocent", Justin said raising his hands up defending himself. "I think he's doing it all by himself."  
At this point Gus wasn't paying much attention on Brian and Justin's discussion; he found his blocks much more interesting.  
"He's been charming other girls too, you know. Maybe it's in his genes or something", Justin said with a smirk.  
"Well, I would never charm a girl", Brian said tongue-in-cheek.  
"I'm glad about that", Justin said. _'Fuck, did I say that out loud? Fuck! Fuck!'_  
Brian looked at Justin, who was slightly blushing but didn't say anything.  
"Justin, I'm hungry, can we eat now?" Gus asked breaking Brian and Justin's little moment.  
"Umm... yeah sure, it should be ready", Justin said and took Gus' hand into his own and they went into the kitchen and Brian followed grinning slightly.  
The three of them ate and talked. Well, to be exact, it was most of the time Gus who talked and Brian and Justin would listen. Justin was really enjoying his time with the Kinney men and time-to-time he found himself staring at Brian a little too long. _'God I hope he hasn't noticed'_, Justin thought.

After dinner they cleared the table together and put the dishes into the dishwasher.  
"Daddy, can we read a book now?"  
"Sure Sonny Boy, you can choose one." Gus went to his books and tried to decide what book he wanted to read. Justin sat down into an easy chair although he'd have rather sat on the couch with Brian. Finally Gus decided on the favor of _Winnie the Pooh_ and climbed on the couch next to Brian but didn't look satisfied.  
"Justin, here", Gus said padding the space next to him on the couch.  
"You want me to sit with you?"  
"Uh huh."  
Brian and Justin took turns reading the story and Gus commented occasionally. After a while Justin noticed Gus had fallen asleep.  
"I think someone is ready for bed", Justin said quietly nodding towards the boy.  
Brian glanced at his son. "Yeah, you're right."   
"Would you like to put him to bed or should I?"  
"I'll do it", Brian said and lifted Gus into his arms and headed upstairs.  
After a few minutes, Justin realized Gus' sleep buddy had been left behind. Justin took the teddy bear and went upstairs. He entered Gus' room and saw Brian standing beside Gus' bed and watching him. Brian didn't actually hear Justin coming but he felt it.  
"He looks so beautiful and peaceful when he's sleeping", Brian said.  
"Yeah he does." _'I bet it's heritable too.'_ "I just thought I'd bring Gus' sleep buddy 'cause he'll be upset if he doesn't see it when he wakes up", Justin explained and placed the teddy bear beside Gus.  
"Thanks", Brian said smiling at Justin and was again rewarded with a sunshine smile.  
Brian and Justin left Gus to sleep and went downstairs. 

"Do you mind if I hang around a bit longer?" Brian asked.  
_'Do you really need to ask?'_ "No, I don't mind."  
"Would you like something to drink? A beer?" Brian asked.  
"Sure. Are you sure Lindsay and Melanie won't mind?"  
"Yeah I'm sure. Let's just hope they have beer 'cause you never know about munchers. Sometimes they drink only sherry or some other shit", Brian shuddered.  
Justin grimaced. "God, I hate sherry. Good luck!"  
Brian found the beers and gave the other one to Justin.  
"Thanks."  
Brian and Justin both sat on the couch. Brian saw a sketchbook on the coffee table. "Is that yours?"  
"Yeah."  
"May I?"  
"Sure."  
Brian leafed through the pages.  
"These are very good; I guess this is more than just a hobby for you?"  
"Thanks. I've been drawing as long as I can remember so I guess it's more like a lifestyle than a hobby."  
"Have you studied art?"  
"Yeah, I've taken some courses but mostly I'm self-taught, so to speak."  
"Did you know Lindz is an art teacher?"  
"Yeah, we've discussed about art many times. She even suggested that I should submit some of my works for the show at the GLC but I'm not so sure about that."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't know; people seeing my stuff... I don't know if I'm ready for that."  
"Well I think you should go for it."  
"Really?"  
"Really. These are so much better than vagina sculptures."  
"Gross! Is there really those kinds of things there?"  
"Oh yes and usually they're red or pink."  
"Oh please stop, you're gonna make me vomit", Justin pleaded.  
"Sorry about that graphic description", Brian smirked. "But seriously, you should submit your works. For example this one is very nice", Brian said showing Justin's mother to Justin. "Is she your mother?"  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
"Well you two look a lot alike."  
"I guess we do."  
"Do you have any sisters or brothers?"  
"A little sister, Molly. I think there's a picture of her too."  
"This one?"  
"Yep."  
"No pictures of your father?"  
Justin's face fell and Brian noticed it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."  
"That's okay. It's just that we aren't in speaking terms anymore and I hate even thinking about him."  
"Did he do something to you?" Brian was sure he wouldn't want to hear what was coming.  
"Well not physically; he didn't hit me or anything. Although I'm sure he would've liked to. But he sure as hell told me exactly what he thought of me and my choices."  
"So what did you do? Rob a bank?"  
"Maybe I should've; then I at least would have a valid reason to be hated. My father thinks he has at least two good reasons to hate me. First, I'm gay and that means I'm a pervert and have a disgusting lifestyle, you know."  
"So I've been told", Brian smirked.  
"By bigots like my father. He even tried to stop Molly from seeing me. I guess he's afraid that I'd take her to some dyke bar and turn her into lesbian."  
"Yeah 'cause it's so easy to turn people into something you want", Brian huffed.  
"You know, I really hope she turns out to be a lesbian or even better, a bisexual — that would drive my father nuts."  
"I keep my fingers crossed. So, what was the other reason? I'm sure it was as good as the other."  
"He wanted me to study business and after graduating I'd work in his firm. Well, I didn't want that and told him about my own plans and he was furious."  
"He didn't think the child caring field was really manly, huh?"  
"That would be an understatement. He tried to make me change my mind but I told him I'd already decided. I guess he thought I'd do anything he wanted like a scout or something. Anyway, we haven't talked since. And honestly, I don't really care. I mean I'm disappointed that my father treats me like shit just because I live my life the way I want but I think I'll be better off without him."  
"It's his loss."  
"Thanks", Justin said sheepishly.  
"I guess your mother took it better?"  
"Yeah, she's been great about everything. Although the fact that I'm gay was a little hard for her to digest at first. You know, she even took me to a shrink 'cause she was sure I'd grow out of this 'gay thing' as she put it. I was pretty pissed at her so I thought I'd make things clear once and for all."  
"So what did you do?" Brian asked curiously.  
Justin smiled at the memory. "I said I liked dick."  
Brian almost choked on his beer. "What! You didn't!"  
"I did. You should've seen their faces! I thought my mom was going to faint 'cause she was kind of pale. And the shrink wasn't very talkative either; I bet she didn't expect me to say something like that."  
"I wish I'd been there", Brian said chuckling.  
"Yeah, it was an experience. But it was effective: ever since that my mom has been supportive with all I do."  
"Well shocking is sometimes the best way to reach one's goal."  
"I guess", Justin said smiling.  
_'God, I so wanna kiss those sweet, luscious lips. I'm sure they taste like velvet. Fuck! Even thinking about that makes me hard!'_ Brian thought.

Brian and Justin heard a car door being shut.  
"They're back early", Justin said. Then he glanced at his watch. "Oh, they're not so early after all; it's after midnight already."  
"Really? I didn't realize it was so late."  
The front door opened and frantic Lindsay came in with Melanie on her heels.  
"Brian, Justin! What's happened? Where's Gus? Is he alright?"  
Brian and Justin looked perplexed.  
"For God's sake Lindz, calm down! Everything is fine; Gus is sleeping in his room."  
Lindsay sighed deeply.  
"Hon, I said everything was all right, didn't I?" Melanie said hugging her wife from behind.  
"You know, I would've called if there was any problem", Justin said.   
"Oh I know you would have. I'm sorry Justin; I didn't mean to accuse you of anything. I totally trust you; I wouldn't leave Gus alone with you if I didn't. I just panicked when I saw Brian's car. Can you forgive me?"  
"It's okay, there's nothing to forgive. I know how parents worry about their kids."  
"Good. So Brian, what are you doing here?"  
"Well I came to see my son and I stayed for dinner. Then I thought I'd keep Justin company for a while."  
"Did you now?" Lindsay asked raising her brows. Brian gave her a glare.

"Justin, are you ready to go? I'll give you a ride home", Melanie said.  
"Yeah, I just grab my stuff."  
"You don't have a car?" Brian asked looking at Justin.  
"No, I'm not rich enough yet", Justin answered.  
"I can give Justin a ride so you don't have to drive back and forth", Brian said to Melanie.  
"Would you? I am kind of beat."  
"Sure. If it's okay with you?" Brian asked Justin.  
"Sure", Justin said trying to act as nonchalantly as possible.  
"That's all settled then. Thanks Brian", Melanie said.  
"My pleasure."  
_'I bet'_, Lindsay thought to herself.  
"So, are you ready to go?" Brian asked putting his leather jacket on.  
"Yeah."  
"Thanks Justin for coming; it meant a lot to Gus. And to me too. Gus can be really stubborn when he feels like it. You know, he takes after his father", Lindsay said emphasizing the 'father'. "He has to have everything he wants. And everyone for that matter."  
Brian rolled his eyes at her.  
"Really?" Justin asked giving Brian a flirtatious look.  
"Okay, enough already. I think we should leave now", Brian said shoving Justin towards the door.  
"Night Lindsay, night Melanie. I'll see you next week", Justin said.  
"Night Justin, night Brian. See you!"  
"Night ladies", Brian said smirking and followed Justin outside.  
"So, where to?" Brian asked when they sat in the car.  
"Home James."  
Brian raised his brows.  
"Sorry, I couldn't resist. I live on Tremont."  
"You've got to be kidding."  
"What?"  
"I live on Tremont too."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I haven't seen you around though."  
"Well, I've lived there just for a few months."

"So, here we are; where do you want me to stop?"  
"You know Sally's?"  
"Yeah."  
"You can drop me there."  
"Okay."

Brian pulled over.  
"Thanks for the ride. And for the company; it's nice to talk with an adult for a change. Maybe I see you around", Justin said opening the door.  
"Maybe."  
Justin smiled at Brian and got out of the car. "Later."  
"Later."


	3. One Kiss at a Time

**Two weeks later**

Brian was a little disappointed that he hadn't seen Justin since the babysitting at the munchers. He thought they would bump into each other eventually. Not that he cared. Brian Kinney doesn't care. Although he had hoped that Lindsay would've asked him to pick Gus up from the daycare again. He could've suggested it himself but that would've given Lindz the wrong idea. Well, maybe not wrong, but... _'Fuck, he's doing it again! I have to think about something else; this is so pathetic'_, Brian thought.

Justin was waiting for his food at the Thai restaurant near his apartment when he felt something. He didn't know exactly what it was but it made him feel a bit uneasy. Just then the door to the restaurant opened and Justin saw Brian coming in. He was wearing faded jeans and a black silk shirt with the sleeves rolled up. _'Christ, could he look any hotter? With his clothes on, of course. He looks like he has just stepped out of some fashion magazine. God, is it hot in here or is it just me?'_ Justin thought.  
"Hey. I thought you said you cook", Brian said cocking his brow at Justin.  
Justin shook his head slightly to return to the real world. "Yeah I do. I've just been a little busy and I had no energy to cook."  
"Busy with what?"  
"Drawing and painting. For the show you know."  
"Oh", Brian said knowingly. "So you decided to go for it anyway."  
"Yeah, so it's actually your fault I'm here", Justin said smiling. "So what's your excuse?"  
"I can't cook and I'm not looking forward to starve to death. Good enough?" Brian asked with a tongue-in-cheek smirk.  
"I guess so."

"Brian, your food is ready. And yours too... umm... Justin, was it?"  
"Yeah, thanks Kim", Justin said to the man behind the counter and both him and Brian paid their foods and left the restaurant.

"So, do you have any plans for tonight?" Justin asked when they were outside.  
"No, not exactly. Why?"  
"I just thought if you'd like to come to my place to eat?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
Brian and Justin walked to Justin's building and Justin opened the door.  
"Be my guest."  
"Thanks. So, the stairs or the lift?" Brian asked.  
"The lift definitely."  
So they went inside the lift and Justin pushed the button for the top floor. Brian was a bit surprised about that but didn't say anything.

They reached Justin's floor and Justin unlocked the door and went inside and Brian followed. Brian found himself in a very spacious and tastefully decorated loft; actually it was quite a lot similar to his own.  
"Would you like a beer?"  
"Yeah, thanks."  
"So, what do you think?"  
"I have to say I'm impressed."  
"Oh? Did you think I'd live in some kind of a dump?"  
"No, but I didn't expect anything quite this big."  
"Why's that?"  
"Well, Mr. 'I haven't got enough money to buy a car' gave me an idea that you wouldn't be rolling in money."  
"That's true, I'm not."  
"So let me get this straight: you can't afford a car but can afford this loft?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay, so I'm thinking a sugar daddy", Brian smirked.  
"Fuck off!"  
"So, care to explain?"  
"I inherited this loft from my grandfather."  
"Oh, so he didn't think your lifestyle was disgusting?"  
"No, he was very liberal. He used to say that he didn't care who I was with if I was happy."  
"Quite an exceptional grandfather you had."  
"Yeah and he was always very supportive with my art and he thought this place would be ideal for an artist. Well, maybe an-artist-to-be anyway."  
"I can see the benefits: lots of space and light."  
"Yeah, this is great. And the fact that my father went crazy when he heard about this, was just a nice bonus."  
"I bet."  
"I guess we should eat before the food gets cold. Do you want a fork or chopsticks?"  
"I'm a Westerner so I use a fork."  
"Does that mean that you can't use chopsticks?" Justin asked raising his brow.  
"No, I can use them but I think 'when in Rome do as the Romans do'."  
"Yeah, like eat Thai food in the US."  
Brian rolled his eyes at Justin.

They sat on the couch to eat and talk.  
"So, what do you have there?" Brian asked.  
"Gai pad med ma-meung."  
"Okay and now, could I have the same in English, please?"  
"Well, it's slices of chicken sautéed with cashew nuts in oyster sauce. And addition, onion and baby corn."  
"Sounds good, I don't think I've ever had that."  
"Wanna taste?"  
"Sure."  
Justin took a forkful of his food and offered it to Brian. Brian opened his mouth and took the offered food. Justin had a hard time trying to take his eyes off of Brian's lips and Brian didn't help at all by licking his lips, tasting the food. Justin sighed inwardly. _'How the fuck am I going to survive this night?'_  
"Mmmm, not bad", Brian said.   
"So, what did you get?" Justin asked.  
"Beef with basil and fresh chili."  
"Can I taste?"  
"Sure. It's kinda hot though", Brian said and gave Justin a taste.  
"Mmmm, delicious, I love basil. I don't think this is hot."  
"Just wait for a moment; it'll kick in."  
"Oh fuck..." Justin gasped and reached for his beer. Justin's eyes watered.  
"Are you okay?" Brian asked a bit concerned.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. How much chili is in that?"  
"Quite a lot; I said it was hot."  
"How can you eat that?"  
"I'm used to it I guess. Are you sure you okay? You look a bit flushed."  
"Yeah, I'm sure. It's just that I'm quite allergic to a lot of things so I react more strongly than other people."  
"Okay, so no more chili for you then."  
"Yeah, I think I had enough of that."

Brian and Justin were talking about their lives and the more Justin found out about Brian, the more he liked him. At some point Justin couldn't help himself anymore and he just leaned towards Brian and kissed him. The kiss was brief but Justin felt tingling all over his body. Abruptly he pulled away.  
"God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."  
Brian wasn't expecting the kiss but enjoyed it all the same — although the kiss had ended way too quickly.  
"I'm not sorry", Brian said and pulled Justin into another kiss. Justin was a bit unsure at first, but Brian's lips felt so good that in seconds Justin was lost. Brian's tongue was seeking for entrance so Justin opened his mouth and immediately he felt Brian's tongue dueling with his own. Justin experienced passion like never before. The kiss would've lasted forever but then air came to an issue. Brian and Justin parted, but not for long. Their desire for each other was so strong — it was like a magnet that drew them together. You could almost see the sparks in the air.

Justin pushed Brian on his back on the couch and attacked his neck. Brian felt Justin's soft lips on his neck, on his cheek and on his jaw and couldn't help but moan. Brian was usually the one in control but now he didn't mind Justin's active role. Actually he rather enjoyed it. Just when Justin reached Brian's mouth, the phone rang.  
"Are you gonna answer that?" Brian asked.  
"No, let the machine get that", Justin managed to say.  
"Justin, get your dick out of that guy's ass and answer me", said a female voice on the phone.  
"Shit!" Justin exclaimed and went to the phone.  
"I'm waiting", continued the voice. Brian propped himself on his elbows and smirked. _'I think I'd like her.'_  
"What do you want Daph?"  
"What's with the irritated tone of voice?"  
"Well I was kind of middle of something here."  
"Oh, were you fucking someone?" she asked and gave a little laugh.  
"Well not yet", Justin said and he could almost see the stunned look on his friend's face.  
"Really? You got a man in there?" she asked excited.  
"Yes, you know I prefer men", Justin said matter-of-factly.  
"Ha ha, very funny. Well, I guess I should leave you alone then. Alone with the guy I mean. Call me tomorrow, okay?"  
"Okay, bye."  
"Bye."

Justin went back to the couch.  
"Where were we?"  
"Forgot already? Then it's good I still remember; I can show you", Brian said and pulled Justin on top of him. They took up where they left of before they were rudely interrupted. After a few moments Justin sat up and started undoing Brian's shirt and giving little kissed on the way. Then the phone rang again. Justin didn't pay any attention to it before...  
"Hi honey, it's mom. I just wanted to..."  
"Christ! Do they have a radar or something?" Justin got up again and turned the sound off of the machine.

"I'm going to get that shirt off of you, you know", Justin said and climbed on top of Brian again.  
"Promises, promises."  
Justin continued unbuttoning Brian's shirt and this time he got to the end. Justin kissed his way from Brian's belly button to his mouth and kissed him with fervor. Brian lift himself and Justin into a seating position so Justin could take his shirt off.  
"I told you so", Justin grinned at Brian.  
"Yeah, well I think now you're overdressed", Brian said and slid his hands inside Justin's tee and started kissing Justin's neck. Justin moaned in appreciation but then he felt something on his leg.  
"What the fuck is that?"  
"What?" Brian panted.  
"That... thing."  
Then Brian too felt something vibrating.  
"Fuck, it's my cell."  
"I can't believe this", Justin exclaimed frustrated. "Are you gonna answer it?"  
Brian fished his cell from his pocket and glanced at the display: Michael. That figures; always trying to distract him from important jobs.  
"No", Brian said and tossed the phone on an easy chair nearby. Then he took the hem of Justin's tee and pulled it off.  
"Much better."

As Justin's skin was revealed, Brian assaulted Justin's nipples by kissing and sucking them.  
"Oh God..." Justin moaned.  
Brian moved from Justin's chest to his neck and then he nibbled Justin's earlobe and he could feel Justin growing even harder. Then Brian heard something ringing and chuckled. "Well that's not mine."  
"Christ, my cell. Can you take it out? It's in my right pocket."  
Brian searched for the phone.  
"That's left."  
"Oh, sorry", Brian said and went to the other pocket and found the phone.  
"Who is it?" Justin asked burying his face into Brian's neck.  
"Molly. Wanna answer?"  
"No! Turn the fucking thing off!"  
Brian did as told and tossed the phone on the floor. Brian was just about to kiss Justin when Justin stopped him.  
"Wait."  
"What now?"  
"Do you have a pager?"  
"No."  
"Any other technical devices?"  
"No."  
"Good", Justin said and attacked Brian's mouth with passion.  
After a few minutes of heavy making out, Justin got up from the couch. Brian gave him a questioning look.  
"I guarantee that the bed is more comfortable than the couch", Justin said mischievously.  
"If you say so", Brian said grinning and followed Justin into the bedroom.


	4. So Good

Justin pulled Brian close to him and they started kissing. When Brian put his hands on Justin's ass cheeks, he was rewarded with a moan. Justin lowered his hands from Brian's neck to the front of Brian's pants and started to open them. When Justin got them unzipped, he slid his hand in and squeezed. Brian moaned into Justin's mouth. Eventually they had to break the kiss to catch some air and they just looked at each other. Then Justin started smiling.  
"What?"  
Justin raised an eyebrow and began to lower Brian's pants slowly. When Brian's hard dick was freed, Justin licked his lips in anticipation and Brian groaned at the sight. Justin slid Brian's pants to his ankles so Brian could step out of them. Brian was just about to return the favor, when Justin pushed him gently on the bed. Justin stood at the end of the bed admiring Brian and licked his lips again.  
"Do you have to do that?" Brian wailed.  
"What?"  
"The licking thing."  
"You don't like licking?" Justin asked innocently.  
"No if you're so far away."  
"I can change that", Justin said and sprawled himself on top of Brian.  
Brian felt the fabric of Justin's jeans on his skin and it made him even hornier. Justin wasn't helping at all by rubbing his still clothed dick against Brian's naked one.  
"Fuck!" Brian exclaimed.  
Justin smiled to himself and started kissing his way down from Brian's mouth to his chest and towards his final destination. When Justin reached Brian's dick, Brian was panting heavily. Justin didn't want to torture the man any more, so he took all of Brian's dick into his mouth.  
"Aahhh..."  
Justin wanted to explore every inch of Brian's dick, but now wasn't the time. He could sense that Brian wouldn't last very long so he kept sucking and licking Brian's hard member. Justin could feel his own dick hardening more and more when he listened to Brian's moans of pleasure. Justin's tight jeans felt extremely tight at that moment and he thought he could easily come in his pants.  
"Oohhh Goood..." Brian panted.  
Just then Justin swallowed and Brian came instantly with a loud moan. Justin swallowed everything Brian had to offer and run his tongue over his lips to savor the taste. 

Brian tossed his head back and closed his eyes. "Fuck! Fifteen all over again."  
Justin looked baffled. "Huh?"  
"You think I'd have more self-control by now but no, I came like some teenager. This wasn't exactly my plan."  
"Well I'm sure it'll rise again", Justin said mischievously. "And I'm more than glad to help if you need some assistance."  
"Are you now?"  
"Yep. I think it has started to revive already", Justin said glancing at Brian's cock.  
"I guess I won't need to worry about it then. But we do have a problem."  
"We do?"  
"Uh huh. You are way overdressed to my liking."  
Justin smiled raising his brow and he felt his dick's strong urge to be freed from his jeans. Before Justin had time to think anything, Brian had straddled him on the bed.  
"You would so suck at wrestling; you have to pay attention", Brian grinned.  
"Maybe I want to suck at wrestling", Justin said and spread his arms to his sides like a defeated animal.  
"Well then..." Brian said smiling and started unbuttoning Justin's jeans. A small moan escaped from Justin when he felt Brian's touch on his groin. Brian moved a bit so he could slide Justin's jeans off of him and threw them on the floor. Justin moaned in appreciation.   
"Better now?" Brian asked.  
"Uhh, much better."

Brian watched Justin lying on the bed: he had such a fair skin that it almost glowed. Brian run his finger lightly on Justin's thigh towards his cock and it made Justin's cock even harder and the precum started to drip from the slit. Brian was mesmerized of the sight and he had to have a taste so he bent forward and gave the head a little lick. Justin arched his back. "Christ Brian! I almost came."  
"Almost isn't good enough", Brian said and took Justin's cock into his warm mouth.  
"Ooohhh... Brian... you have to stop."  
"I don't think so."  
"I won't last if you keep doing that. Aahhh... Brian, I want you to fuck me."  
"Oh I will, don't worry about that. Just let it go for now so I can fuck you much longer", Brian whispered seductively emphasizing the word 'longer'.  
Brian's words went straight to Justin's cock making it hard as a rock. Brian started sucking again and soon he felt that Justin was very close so he swirled his tongue around the top of Justin's cock and that was enough for Justin and he came hard into Brian's mouth.

Justin lay on the bed; eyes closed and tried to normalize his breathing.   
"Good?" Brian asked.  
"Uh huh", was all Justin could say. After a moment Justin opened his eyes and saw Brian watching him. "I don't think there's anything left though", Justin said smiling.  
"I'm sure there's a lot left", Brian said and bent forward to kiss Justin. The kiss was deep and passionate but they had to break it for air. Brian continued kissing Justin's jaw and neck and finally his earlobes. Justin was moaning in pleasure.  
All of a sudden Brian chuckled. "You got to be kidding."  
"What?" Justin asked in confusion.  
"You came less than two minutes ago and you're hard already."  
"Complaining are you?"  
"Oh no", Brian said rubbing his erection on Justin's.  
"Ugh... Please Brian, fuck me. I want to feel you inside me", Justin pleaded.  
Brian was more than ready to oblige. "Do you have condoms?" Brian asked.  
"Don't you have?"  
Brian closed his eyes. "Don't tell me you haven't got any condoms."  
Justin didn't say anything and Brian was getting worried so he opened his eyes. He was met by a pair of lustful blue eyes and a wicked smile. "In the drawer."   
_'Thank God'_, Brian thought and reached for the drawer and found a condom and the lube as well.  
He ripped the packet open and handed the condom to Justin and Justin put it on Brian's dick. Brian took some lube on his fingers and pushed one finger into Justin's ass. Justin arched his back.  
"Fuck!"  
"You're okay?"  
"Yeah."  
Brian waited Justin to adjust and added a second and after a while a third finger. Brian pushed his fingers in and out of Justin's ass to prepare him for Brian's cock.   
"Brian, please... fuck me already", Justin begged.   
Brian didn't waste any time and removed his fingers from Justin, lifted Justin's legs on his shoulders and was about to enter Justin.  
"Brian?"  
"Yeah? Want me to stop?" Brian asked worried.  
"God no", Justin said grinning slightly. "Just take it easy, it's been a while."   
"Okay."

Brian entered Justin slowly so he wouldn't hurt him. Justin felt a little pain at first but it fast turned into pleasure; pleasure he'd never felt before. He had imagined this moment since he met Brian and it was so much more he could've hoped for. By the look on Brian's face, he was enjoying the ride as well. _'God he's so tight, this won't last long'_, Brian thought. He tried to slow down a bit but it  
was nearly impossible 'cause the need between the two of them was too strong. Brian withdrew until he was almost out and then plunged back into Justin's hole hitting his prostate.  
"Christ!" Justin exclaimed and arched his back.  
"Like that?"  
"Fuck yes!"  
Brian smiled at Justin's reaction and repeated his action. Both men moaned at the feeling.  
"God Brian, I can't take this much longer", Justin panted.  
"Good, me neither", Brian gasped and grabbed Justin's cock and started jerking him off while he was thrusting into him.  
"Aaahhhh... Briaaan..."  
"Fuck Justin, I need to come", Brian grunted.  
Justin felt his balls tightening. "Brian, I'm gonna come..."  
Justin's ass muscles gripped Brian's cock even tighter and that sent both of them over the edge shouting each other's names.

Brian collapsed on top of Justin panting heavily. After a while, when he could breath normally again, he rolled off of Justin and disposed of the condom. Justin rolled on top of Brian so his head was on Brian's chest.  
"Brian?"  
"Ummm?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, though I think I'm dead."  
"Me too."  
"So we're just two corpses lying in bed."  
"I guess so", Justin chuckled.  
"Maybe we should take a nap so we could wake from the death. What do you think?"  
"Well that sounds interesting. I've never woken up from the death before", Justin said smiling. Brian couldn't help himself after seeing the perfect smile so he pulled Justin into a long kiss. After the kiss ended Justin wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say so he decided to keep quiet and just smiled. Then he put his head back on Brian's chest, wrapped his arms around Brian and closed his eyes satisfied. Brian pulled the sheet over them and soon they drifted off to sleep.


	5. Words

Brian was awakened by something shining into his eyes. _'Where the fuck...?'_ Just then Justin moved a little. _'Oh yeah, here.'_ Brian's thoughts drifted back to the night before. That had been crazy, in a good way. The sex between Justin and him had been great. Brian couldn't remember when he had been with someone who could compare to his stamina and his eagerness but Justin sure was up to it — more than one way. And the blowjobs Justin gave — God, Brian could still feel Justin's hot mouth around his cock. Brian remembered that they had slept between the rounds but  
not a lot, so he was tired. Brian couldn't help feeling that maybe last night was something more than just sex. _'Yeah, like what? Love? Christ, I must be really tired'_, Brian thought. _'But where the fuck is that light coming from? There's only one little window, it can't be that.'_ Brian's eyes started to adapt to the light so that he could find out where it was coming from. He looked straight up and saw a sky window. And it wasn't some little pathetic one; it was huge, almost as big as the room. _'I guess it's ideal for an artist.'_

Just then Justin woke up and interrupted Brian's thoughts looking at him with his bright blue eyes.  
"Morning."  
"Morning", Brian said and couldn't help himself so he kissed Justin and was rewarded by a wide smile.  
"Did you sleep well?" Justin asked.  
"Like a baby. Well the four hours we've slept."  
"Only four? What time is it?"  
"It's ten."  
"You mean we were up till six?"  
"Yep."  
"No wonder I'm so tired. Could we sleep a little more?"  
"Sure, if just the fucking sun wouldn't shine right into my eyes. How can you sleep in here?"  
"Well I sleep anywhere; I'm not picky. But I do have this curtain system to stop the sunlight", Justin said, took a little remote control from the nightstand and pushed a button. A dark blue curtain started to slide over the window and soon the window was covered.  
"Well, impressive", Brian said.  
"Yeah well, not my idea nor my money; it was here when I moved in."  
"But you love it anyway."  
"Yeah I do."  
"To tell you the truth, I didn't even notice that last night."  
"You didn't?"  
"No. I guess I was distracted", Brian said grinning.  
"Guess you were. Wanna get distracted again?"  
"I thought you were sleepy."  
"I changed my mind."  
"In that case", Brian said and pulled Justin into his arms and kissed him deeply.

Brian and Justin finally got up about an hour later and took a shower together. Brian was pulling his jeans on when Justin came into the bedroom.  
"So, do you need to be somewhere?"  
"Trying to get rid off me already, huh?"  
"No, I was just thinking that maybe you were going to see Gus or something. As much as I'd like to keep you here I wouldn't want to steal your son's time."  
Brian was amazed that Justin thought about Gus and what would be best for him. Although Brian couldn't let Justin see what he was thinking about.  
"Well, it's your lucky day; Gus is visiting his cousins in California with his mommies. They won't be back until Sunday night."  
"What a pity", Justin grinned.  
Brian just gave him a tongue-in-cheek smirk.

"Want some breakfast?"  
"Coffee would be great."  
"Okay, what else?"  
"Coffee is enough."  
"You consider coffee a breakfast? No wonder you're so thin."  
"Yeah yeah."  
Justin set the coffee maker on and started searching something to eat.  
"Fuck, I don't have any bread. I was supposed to buy some yesterday when I got the food but I guess you messed up my mind."  
"I didn't mean to", Brian said tongue-in-cheek.  
"Of course you didn't. Anyway, I need to go and get some. Wanna wait here? I'll be back in no time."  
"Sure."  
"Good", Justin said and took his wallet and his keys. "And Brian?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't go checking my drawers; there's nothing interesting in there."  
"I'll try to keep my hands to myself."  
Justin raised a brow to that.  
"Christ, not like that! You have a one-sided mind, you know."  
"Yeah I know but you like my mind that way, don't you?"  
"Well, I guess I can't deny that."  
"I thought so. Okay, I'm gonna go now, be nice! Later."  
"Later."

Brian was sipping his coffee when he heard a knock on the door. _'Why doesn't Justin use his key?'_ Brian thought but went to open the door anyway.  
"Wow!" exclaimed the blonde behind the door.  
The blonde wasn't the one Brian was expecting though. This blonde had strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. Brian knew she was Molly, Justin's little sister.  
"Can I help you?" Brian asked.  
Molly looked stunned at the gorgeous man before her. "Ummm... yeah... is Justin here?"  
"No, he went to buy some bread. Would you like to wait for him here?"  
Molly had gotten herself together and asked:  
"Do you always let strangers into other people's homes?"  
"You're not a stranger; you're Molly, aren't you?"  
Molly looked surprised. "How do you know that?"  
"I saw Justin's drawing of you. And besides, you look a lot like your brother. So are you gonna come in?"  
"Oh yeah, sure."  
"I'm Brian, by the way."  
"I'm Molly — oh you already knew that."   
"Do you want something to drink?"  
"I'll take a Coke if Justin has one", Molly said and went to sit on the sofa.  
Brian came back and handed the Coke to Molly.  
"Thanks. So, how long have you known Justin?"  
"Just a few weeks."  
"Weeks! He hasn't said anything; I'm gonna kill him!"  
"Actually we've seen each other just a few times so you can hold the killing for now, okay?"  
"I'll think about it."

"So, what do you do?" Molly asked.  
"I'm an ad-exec."  
"Oh, in which firm?"  
"Vanguard."  
"Wow! That's like the best advertising firm in Pittsburgh; you must be good."  
"Well, I've had very few complaints. But how do you know which firm is good and which isn't?"  
"I'm studying marketing at Carnegie Mellon and the most popular topic of our conversations is the rival between Ryder Advertising and Vanguard."  
"Really? Who's winning?"  
"Vanguard. In my opinion, Ryder made a huge mistake when he let you go."  
"Thanks. But you have no idea if I'm any good."  
"Well, which campaigns have you created?"  
"I did a big one for Liberty Air and Star View."  
"Ooh, they're great! If I had the money, I would definitely fly with Liberty Air."  
"Glad you liked them."  
"Could I ask you a big favor?"  
"Sure."  
"Do you think it would be possible for me to come and visit Vanguard sometime? I would love to see how things work in reality."  
"I'm sure that can be arranged."  
"Really? That's gonna be great! Thanks Brian."  
"Anytime."  
"By the way, do you have any available friends? If you do, please refer them to me 'cause I can't find anybody decent."  
"Hmmm... I don't think I have that many straight friends..."  
"Well women are fine too; I'm very versatile." Brian raised a brow to that comment.  
"What? You got a problem with that?"  
"No, not at all, I was just a bit surprised. When did this happen?"  
"What do you mean? Do you think I just woke up one morning and realized I'm bi? You know, it doesn't work like that." Molly was getting a bit aggravated.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just remembered Justin talking about how it would be great if you turned out to be a lesbian or a bi."  
"When was this?"  
"About two weeks ago, I guess."  
"Well I didn't tell Justin until last week so he didn't know it then."  
"So, have you told your father?"  
"Oh yeah", Molly said rolling her eyes.  
"He took it well, I'm sure."  
"You should've seen it: he just looked at me in disbelief and I'm sure he was waiting for me to say I was only kidding. When I didn't say anything, he just shook his head and left. I haven't seen him since. I'm sure he never thought that he would have a gay son and a bi daughter. He wanted us to be two little obedient kids and look what he got!"  
"Yeah, two little perverts", Brian said tongue-in-cheek.  
Molly laughed. "Yep. Don't you just love to have so understanding parents?"  
"Tell me about it." 

"Sorry it took so long, there was... Mol! What are you doing here?"  
"Nice to see you too, bro." Justin gave her a glare.  
"Well I called you last night but you didn't answer", Molly said.  
"Oh yeah, I remember — I think your exact words were 'turn the fucking thing off!'" Brian said smirking.  
"Fuck you", Justin said giving Brian a look.  
"Now? With your sister here? Wouldn't that be a little awkward?" Justin just rolled his eyes.  
"Anyway", Molly continued, "I had to stop by and check that you're okay."  
"How so very motherly of you", Justin said.  
"I try", Molly said smiling.   
"So do you think you have grilled Brian enough?"  
"I haven't even started yet", Molly grinned.  
"Brian?"  
"I'm okay, she hasn't gotten to the nasty questions yet."  
"Good. She can stop now."  
"Hey, I was just trying to protect you", Molly said trying to look innocent.  
"I bet. So did you find out something I should be worried about?"  
"No, but I got myself a date."  
"With whom?"  
"Duh, Brian of course."  
Justin gave Brian a questioning look.  
"I'm showing her around at Vanguard's."  
"Okay, I can cope with that. So Mol, wanna stay for breakfast?"  
"Breakfast? You know it's almost one in the afternoon."  
"Oh. Well brunch then."  
"Are you guys sure? I'm sure you have things to do..."  
"I think we could use a break", Brian said.  
"Well if you're sure."

Justin made some scrambled eggs with bacon and served that with toast, bagels and fruits. He also made a fresh pot of coffee. Justin managed to get Brian to eat some toast with his coffee but not much else. Justin on the other hand ate a bit of everything.  
"Do you always eat that much?" Brian asked.  
"Yes he does", Molly answered. "And you know, he'll be hungry again in an hour."  
"I can speak for myself, thank you very much. I need to eat so I can keep my energy level up."  
"We wouldn't want to jeopardize that, now would we?" Brian said smirking.  
Justin just gave Brian a mischievous look. Molly watched closely the interaction between his brother and Brian and didn't miss the sexual innuendo.  
"Ummm... guys, maybe I should leave."  
"Sorry Mol", Justin said a little sheepishly.  
"That's okay, I need to leave anyway. I promised to meet Christy at the mall."  
"Okay."  
"So are you coming tomorrow?" Molly asked.  
"Huh?"  
"The dinner."  
"Shit! I've forgotten the whole thing."  
"Hasn't mom called you? She called me last night to make sure I'm coming."  
"Oh yeah, she did call yesterday but I was... well preoccupied."  
"I bet", Molly said.  
Brian smiled knowingly at Justin.  
"Yeah I'll be there; I'll call her later."  
"Good, so I'll see you tomorrow. And Brian, I'm holding to your promise to show me around Vanguard, okay?"  
"I always keep my promises", Brian said.  
"Great!" Molly walked to Brian and gave him a piece of paper. "This is my number." Then she leaned very close to Brian's ear. "You can call me anytime", she said seductively. Brian raised his brow and Justin rolled his eyes. Molly stuck her tongue out at Justin.  
"Very mature, Mol."  
"What do you expect? I had to live with you."  
"Bye Mol."  
Molly smiled innocently. "Bye Jus, bye Brian!" she said and opened the door.  
"Bye Molly!" Brian said.


	6. Give a Little

Brian was walking towards Gus' daycare center and couldn't help the foolish grin that crept to his lips. _'I hope he's working today'_, Brian thought. _'Fuck, did I just think that? I'm like some lovesick puppy. Fuck!'_ Despite himself, Brian couldn't stop grinning.

"Hey... ummm... Catherine, was it?"  
"Yeah, hi Mr. Kinney."  
"Brian, please."  
"Okay, Brian. So you're here to pick up Gus, right?"  
"Yeah but I can see he's fascinated with the sandbox."  
"Kids usually are", Catherine smirked. "Gus!"  
Little hazel head turned towards the sound and when he saw Brian, he jumped out of the sandbox and run to his father.  
"Daddy, daddy!"  
Brian scooped Gus into his arms. "Hey Sonny Boy. You're a bit sandy, did you know that?"  
Gus giggled. "Daddy, I was in a sandbox."  
"Were you? Did you have fun?"  
"Yeah, I raced with Robbie and I won!"  
"That's great. So are you ready to go?"  
"Not yet daddy, one more race, pleeaase?"  
"Sorry Brian to interrupt; we need you to sign some papers, if you don't mind."  
"Okay. Well champ, I guess you can go back for a little while."  
"Yay!" Gus exclaimed and run back to his friend.  
"So, are you going with me inside?" Brian asked.  
"No, just go into the office. Justin is in there", Catherine said and grinned.  
Brian just gave her a tongue-in-cheek smirk and went inside.

The door to the office was open and Brian saw Justin looking for something from the file cabinet. Justin was back to him so he couldn't see Brian. Brian went inside and close the door very carefully not to make any sound and then he walked behind Justin.  
"Hey."  
"Christ!" Justin jumped and turned around. "Brian! You scared me half to death."  
"Sorry. Can you forgive me?" Brian asked lifting a brow.  
"Well... I'm not sure..."  
Just then Justin felt Brian's lips on his own; the kiss was long and sweet.  
"Well?" Brian asked.  
"I'm not totally convinced."  
Brian sighed and then he put his hand behind Justin's neck and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. Finally they had to break the kiss to get some air.  
"Okay, you're forgiven", Justin panted.  
Brian smiled and took a couple of steps back.  
"So what are you doing here?"  
"I came to pick up my son."  
"Really? I couldn't have figured that one out. I meant at the office?"  
"Oh, Catherine said you were here. I told her that I'd come here for a quickie and all she said was 'just remember to lock the door'."  
Brian looked the color draining from Justin's face.  
"You didn't?" Justin asked horrified.  
"Of course not; I don't have a death wish."  
Justin swatted Brian's arm lightly. "Asshole! I almost believed you."  
"You shouldn't be so blue-eyed."  
Justin put his tongue out.  
"Actually, Catherine said you have some papers I need to sign."  
"Oh yeah, wait a moment, I'll get them." Justin found the papers and put them on the table. "Here, just sign this and this."  
"Shouldn't I read them first?"  
"Don't you trust me?"  
"Is there a reason not to?"  
"No. We're taking the kids to a field trip and we need the parents' consent to do that. And it's a surprise; so don't tell Gus about it. And give this to Lindsay."  
"What's that?"  
"It's just a list of things Gus should have with him for the trip. I guess that kind of thing falls into Lindsay anyway, right?"  
"Yeah well, I take it to her. Anything else?"  
"I don't think so."  
"I guess I should go then. Oh, do you want to get together later tonight?"  
"Sorry I can't, I've already have plans."  
"Oh, something interesting?"  
"Well if you think spending an evening with 15 women is interesting, then yes."  
"Sounds kinky."  
"Eeewww! Gross! It isn't anything like that - I have a meeting with my co-workers. We need to plan the field trip."  
"How long does the meeting take?"  
"Well it starts at 7 and I'm sure we'll be there till midnight."  
"You need five hours to plan a trip?"  
"Not exactly. I think the meeting would take about two hours but we have to discuss other things too."  
"Like what?"  
"Mainly hair, make-up and men."  
Brian inspected Justin's face.  
"What?" Justin asked furrowing his brows.  
"You use a lot of make-up?" Brian asked grinning.  
"Ha ha. Once I did try to start a conversation about lubes but for some reason they weren't very interested."  
"Wonder why."  
"One time they asked me what hair color I use for my hair and when I said I don't use any and it's my natural color, they got envious of me. But they are really great and I enjoy working with them."  
"Well at least you have the men subject that everybody's interested in."  
"Yeah, I'm always looking for to that part of our discussion", Justin smirked.  
"I bet. I'd better get Gus before he thinks I've forgotten him. I guess we'll see later then."  
"Yeah, later", Justin said and pulled Brian into a kiss. Brian gave  
Justin a small smile and left.

**At the meeting at the daycare center**

"Okay, does anyone want to say something before we start working? Any new boyfriends?  
Anything at all?" Jackie asked.  
No one said anything.  
"Justin has something to share", Catherine finally said. Justin gave her a glare.  
"Oh what is it? Do tell", Mary said.  
"I don't know what she's talking about", Justin said blushing slightly.  
"Come on Justin", Catherine said. "They have a right to know."  
"Oh my God, Justin has a man!" Jackie exclaimed.  
"Spit it out, tell us all about him", Mary pleaded.  
"There's nothing to tell", Justin tried.  
"Justin, please."  
"Cath, are you sure about this? Have you actually seen them?"  
"Oh I'm sure. I haven't seen them on action, so to speak, but I've heard things from a very reliable source."  
Everyone's eyes were on Justin.  
"Well, who is it?"  
"Do we know him?"  
Justin gave a deep sigh. "I knew this was a bad career move."  
Catherine was getting anxious as well as the others. "It's Brian Kinney", she blurted out. Justin poked Catherine in the ribs with his elbow. "Why did you do that?"  
Catherine just rolled her eyes at him.  
"OH MY GOD! You mean THE Brian Kinney?"  
"The one and only", Catherine sighed.  
"How did it happen?"  
Justin wasn't very co-operative so Catherine decided to speak.  
"Well they met here and they fell in love in an instant", Catherine said putting her hand on her chest for effect.  
"Christ Cath, it wasn't anything like that. Besides, I'm not in love."  
"Oh, like Enrique?"  
"Huh?"  
"You know, _'I'm not in love, it's just a phase that I'm going through'_."  
Justin rolled his eyes at Catherine.

"That man is such a walking wet dream. I just wish he'd pick his son up more often", Stacie said.  
"Yeah me too", Mary added. "Maybe we can't touch him but we can always look."  
"I'm sure he's well endowed too. Well? Justin?"  
"Let's just say he could make a lot of women very happy", Justin smirked.  
"Damn you're lucky! Why must all the best men be gay? It's just so wrong!"

The interrogation lasted a good while; everybody wanted to ask something and hear all about Brian Kinney. At first Justin was a bit reluctant but ended up telling more than enough.

**At Brian's loft**

"You know there's that art show at the GLC on Saturday. Can you take Gus for that night?"  
"Umm... sorry I can't, I've already got plans."  
"Can't you skip Babylon for one night?"  
"It's not Babylon."  
"Oh, what is it then?"  
Brian looked a bit uncomfortable. "Well I promised to be at the art show."  
"What? You never go to those kinds of things. Ooh... I know, it's Justin - you're interested in him."  
Brian didn't say anything.  
Lindsay looked at Brian. "Oh Brian, you have it bad."  
"No I don't."  
_'Keep telling yourself that'_, Lindsay thought. "So, have you already done it?"  
"None of your business."  
"So you have. How was it?"  
Brian recalled his night with Justin and though he tried to act nonchalant, he couldn't hide the small smile that crept to his lips. "All right."  
Lindsay shook her head and smiled. "Yeah, I can see that. So he's been here."  
"Well actually no."  
"Oh Brian, don't tell me you fucked him in the backroom at Babylon."  
"No I didn't; we were at his place."  
"Oh, where does he live?"  
"On Tremont."  
"Really? How can he afford to live here?"  
"Well he inherited the place from his grandfather. You would love it; it's very spacious and has great light. And there's a sky window in the bedroom. A big one."  
Lindsay smiled. "Sounds like you like the place. Do you think you could live there?"  
"Sure", Brian said and then realized what he had said. "I mean..."  
"Save it. I need to go anyway - I guess we'll see on Saturday then?"  
"Yeah I guess so."  
"Bye Brian!"  
"Bye!"


	7. Together

**At Justin's loft**

Brian knocked on Justin's door and Justin opened almost immediately. Justin was on the phone so he just smiled and motioned Brian to come in.   
"It's okay Shane, it's not your fault. ... Don't worry; I'll fix it somehow. ... Yeah, I'll see you later. Bye!"  
Justin walked to Brian who was sitting on the sofa.  
"Hey", Justin said and gave Brian a kiss.  
"Hey yourself. You have problems?"  
"Yeah well, my friend promised to loan his car for me but it broke down and he won't get it back until next week."  
"What do you need a car for?"  
"I need to take my paintings to the center. You know, for the show."   
"Oh. When do you need to take them?"  
"On Thursday night."  
"Well I can help."  
"You'll loan your car for me?"  
"Sure. I mean you won't get to drive it - that's my privilege - but I'll drive you and your paintings to the center."  
"You will?"  
"Sure, no problem."  
"Thanks", Justin said and kissed Brian again. "So, why did you actually come here tonight?"  
Brian thought for a moment. "I know there was something..."  
Justin waited.  
"I was in the neighbourhood?" Brian tried.  
"You live here; you're always in the neighbourhood. Try again."  
"Well..."  
"Maybe you just had to see me", Justin offered.  
"No, it wasn't that."  
Justin moved to sit on Brian's lap and raised a brow. "Maybe it was this." Before Brian could think of anything, Justin attacked his mouth and pushed deep inside. When the kiss was over, Brian looked thoughtful. "You know, I have a vague idea it was something like that."  
"Really? Well we need to get to the bottom of it."  
"Do you mean figuratively or literally?"  
"Both."  
"I'm in. Both figuratively and literally. In a while anyway", Brian said smirking and dragged Justin into the bedroom.

**On Thursday**

Brian had had a busy day at work and he realized he wouldn't have time to go home and change if he wanted to be on time. He had promised Justin to be at his place at 6 pm and he wouldn't break his promise. So he left the office and drove straight to Justin's.

Justin was remembering his and Brian's last encounter a couple of nights ago. Justin started smiling; he could almost feel Brian's hands undressing him, caressing him... Brian's lips on his neck, on his cheek, on his lips and finally Brian's tongue duelling with his own... and then... A knock on the door woke Justin up from his daydreams. _'Damn, he's here.'_ Justin got up from the sofa. _'Fuck, go down you stupid thing!'_ he said to his a bit too eager body part.

Justin slid the door open and there stood Brian in his charcoal Armani looking sexy as hell.  
"Hey."   
"Hey, come in."  
Justin couldn't take his eyes off of Brian.  
"What?"  
"You look so fucking hot in that suit."  
Brian just raised his brows.  
"You know, if I wouldn't have to take these paintings to the center, I would rip off your clothes and I'd have my way with you."  
"Well, maybe you could do that later."  
"Is that a promise?"   
"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"  
"Well I'm always ready for anything", Justin grinned.  
"I guess we have a deal then."  
"Fuck, we have to leave now before I lose all of my self control", Justin said. "Can you take those over there? I'll take these."  
"What kinda stuff is in these?"  
"Little this, little that; mainly people but also some landscapes. Some of them I wouldn't show to Gus."  
"Those I must see", Brian said.  
"Well you'll see them at the show. You're still coming, aren't you?"  
"Sure. I did promise and I'll always come when I say I will."  
"I've noticed", Justin said smiling.

**At the GLC**

"You need help with these?"  
"No thanks, there are people who will help me to hang these."  
"Well I guess I'm gonna go then", Brian said and gave Justin a light kiss.  
Brian was almost at the door when he remembered something and turned around. "How long will this take?" he asked.  
"About two hours I guess. Why?"  
"I'll come back to get you."   
"You don't have to do that; I can catch a bus."  
"I thought we had plans. I'll be here at 8.30", Brian said and left.  
Justin couldn't help but smile widely.  
"What are you smiling about?" Heather asked.  
"Ummm... nothing."  
"Nothing my ass. In that case I'd love to see how you smile when there IS something."  
Justin just rolled his eyes at her. "Can we get to work now?"  
"Sure", Heather smirked.

----------------------------

Brian went back to his loft and took his suit jacket off and was about to take off the rest of his clothes but then he remembered one hot blonde who would be eager to do that later. Brian smirked to himself.

Brian decided to grab something to eat so he went to his fridge and opened it. _'Yeah, like there would be something to eat in here'_, Brian thought looking at three bottles of water and some old leftovers. _'So, take out as usual.'_ He was just about to order something when the phone rang.  
"Hi Mikey."  
"Hi Brian. How are you? I tried to call you at your office today but I couldn't get through."  
"Yeah, I had a really busy day."  
"So, wanna go to Woody's and Babylon tonight?"  
"I can't, I already have plans."  
"Can't you change them? We haven't been in Babylon like forever", Michael whined.  
"I have an important meeting." _'With a certain blonde.'_  
"Oh. Well can you come after that?"  
"I'm afraid it will take hours." _'At least I hope it will.'_  
"That's too bad. How about tomorrow?" Michael asked hopefully.  
"Maybe."   
"Great! I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"  
"Fine."  
"Good. Don't work too hard. Bye!"  
"Bye!" _'I wouldn't call it work though.'_

**At the GLC**

"Hey, you're ready to go?" Brian asked.  
"Yeah, sure."  
"I could check your paintings first though."  
"Oh no you couldn't; you're gonna pay to see them like everybody else."   
Brian looked thoughtfully at Justin.  
"I'm a starving artist", Justin explained.  
"You mean I actually have to invest in a ticket?"  
"Yes."  
"Well I guess I can skip the food for one day", Brian said dramatically.  
Justin rolled his eyes. "I can always arrange you some protein. No charge."  
Brian gave Justin a tongue-in-cheek smirk.  
"By the way, I see you didn't change", Justin said.  
"No."  
Justin licked his lips slowly.  
"Can we go now?" Brian asked trying to adjust his pants.  
"Sure."  
"Do you mind if we go to my place?" Brian asked.  
"Not at all; I'd love to see your place."

**At Brian's loft**

"You live on the top floor too?" Justin asked in the elevator.  
"Of course; all of me is top", Brian stated.  
"Of course."

----------------------------

"Be my guest", Brian said opening the door to his loft.  
Justin went inside and started looking around. "This looks great! Oh I love your sofa; I've always wanted a white leather sofa."  
"So why haven't you gotten one?"  
"Let's just say that artist and white leather doesn't get along very well. I'd like my sofa to stay white."  
"I see."  
"Oh my God, is that Le Corbusier's chaise?" Justin asked and got closer to the chaise.  
"Yes."  
"Can I try it?"  
Brian just gestured towards the chaise.  
"Oh this is fabulous!" Justin exclaimed.  
Brian grinned. "You know it accommodates easily two persons and it's even better then."  
"Is that so?" Justin asked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.  
"Uh huh."  
"You happen to know anyone who could prove that to me?"  
"Maybe."  
"Good." Justin got up from the chaise and went to Brian. "I can check the rest of your loft later", Justin said and pulled Brian into a kiss.

"Need some help with those clothes of yours?" Justin asked when the kiss was over.  
Brian just cocked a brow.  
"I take that as a yes."  
Justin slid his finger along Brian's silk tie and then untied it very slowly and threw it on the floor. Then he proceeded to the buttons of Brian's shirt but noticed it was a bit difficult 'cause the target couldn't keep still. He looked around and saw a post and gently pushed Brian against it.  
Brian raised a brow. "You couldn't keep still", Justin said as an explanation and continued his work with the buttons. He was almost done so he pulled the hem of the shirt out of Brian's pants and opened the two remaining buttons. Brian was just about to open his cuff links when Justin stopped him. "Uh huh."  
"What?" Brian asked.  
"My job."  
"But..."  
Justin gave Brian a stern look and Brian sighed in frustration and let his head rest against the post. Justin opened the cuff links slowly and moved his finger around Brian's wrist and up his arm and made Brian shiver.  
"Didn't you say you wanted to rip my clothes off?" Brian asked.  
"Yeah well I changed my mind; this is so much more fun."  
"For you maybe", Brian huffed.  
Justin just grinned and slid Brian's shirt off of him and threw it on the floor. Brian was tempted to say something about the way Justin treated his precious Armani but he didn't have the time to verbalize his thoughts when he felt Justin's hands on his crotch unzipping his pants and all Brian could utter was a low moan. Justin let the pants fall down on the floor and looked at Brian's hard cock. "Going somewhere?" he asked looking up at Brian.  
Brian just rolled his eyes.  
"Well, I'm all done", Justin said looking satisfied. "You can get rid of your socks yourself."  
Brian quickly stepped out of his pants and toed his socks off.  
Justin scrutinized Brian for a moment and furrowed his brows.  
"What?" Brian asked.  
"I think you lost some of your charm with the suit off."  
Brian stared at Justin for a moment, then he saw a twitch in the corner of Justin's mouth.  
"Twat. You're gonna pay for that."  
"Can I pay in kind?"  
"Well I don't accept checks."  
"Why am I not sorry about that?" Justin grinned.

Brian pulled Justin into a passionate kiss and at the same time he tried to get rid of Justin's sweater. Of course they had to break the kiss to do that. Brian loosened Justin's belt, pulled it off and threw it on the floor. Then Brian swiftly ripped open Justin's button fly and tore the pants off.  
"In a hurry are we?" Justin asked a bit amused.  
"Yes!" Brian said and pushed Justin against the sofa and attacked Justin's neck.   
"Ummm... isn't bedroom up there?" Justin managed to ask.  
"Too fucking far away", Brian panted and turned Justin around to face the sofa. "Don't go anywhere." Brian found a condom and the lube from his pants' pocket and returned to Justin. He lubed his fingers and quickly prepared Justin. Not wanting to waste any more time, Brian sheltered his cock and pushed all the way into Justin.  
"Fuck!" they exclaimed in unison. Brian stopped for a moment to give Justin time to adjust. When Brian felt Justin was ready, he pounded forcefully into Justin and soon both of them were coming.

When they could breathe normally again, Brian turned Justin to him. Justin looked flushed. "You're okay?" Brian asked.  
Justin smiled. "Fabulous", he said and gave Brian a kiss. "I think I need to sit down though."  
"What about lie down? You haven't seen the bedroom yet", Brian said raising his brow.  
"And whose fault is that? Not that I'm complaining."  
"Guilty as charged", Brian said and pulled Justin into the bedroom.  
"So, what do you think?"  
"Well the bed is certainly big enough and looks comfortable but I know that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover."  
"Does that mean you are forced to try it?" Brian asked devilishly.  
"I'm afraid so", Justin said seriously.  
"Need some assistance?"   
"Wouldn't hurt."


	8. I'm Learning

**Saturday at Justin's**

Brian stepped out of the elevator and noticed the door to Justin's loft was open a little so he went straight in. "Hey, are you ready to..." Brian stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw Justin sitting on the sofa with his arms around his legs looking pale. "Justin, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Brian asked sitting beside Justin.  
Justin just looked ahead. "I can't go."  
"What do you mean you can't go?"  
Justin was silent.  
"I can't help you if you won't tell me."  
Nothing.  
"I've got all night."  
Justin gave a deep sigh and looked at Brian. "Okay. Sometimes I have problems dealing with crowds. I guess today is one of those days. I can't go."  
Brian sensed that there was more to what Justin was saying but let it go for now. "But I'll be there. And Molly and your mother as well; it's not like you're all alone. You'll be just fine."  
"I don't know..."  
"I know. Come here", Brian said and took Justin into his arms and started making soothing circles on Justin's back with his hand.  
Justin took strength from Brian's body. "But what if they hate my paintings?"  
Brian chuckled. "Okay, now you're going on the drama princess -mood. No one will hate your paintings; you're very talented and you know it yourself. You're just a bit anxious but it'll pass. You just need to relax."  
"I can't relax."  
"Just take deep breaths."  
Justin did as told and started to feel better and Brian felt Justin's body relax.  
They sat on the sofa for about fifteen minutes.  
"Better now?" Brian asked.  
"Yeah, thanks."  
"Do you think you can go to the show now?"  
"I guess."  
"Is there anything else that would make you feel better?"  
"A quickie?" Justin asked smirking.  
Brian raised a brow. "Well at least you're back to normal. I can't believe I'm declining but we really don't have time for that."  
"Damn shame."  
"Damn right. I think we'd better go now or I won't be responsible for my actions."  
"Okay, I guess it's time to face the lions. I just go to the bathroom and then we can go."  
"Okay."

**At the GLC**

"I don't think that's real-sized", Molly said.  
"Yeah, I think Justin added a few inches", Daphne commented.  
"It's an actual size; no added inches", Brian said behind them. "Wanna see some proof?"  
"How do you know it's actual size?" Daphne asked turning around and was met by a tall brunette.  
"Well I think I know my own dick."  
"Hello Brian", Molly said grinning.  
"Oh", Daphne said realizing whom she was talking to.  
"Hello Molly. Daphne."  
"How did you know I'm Daphne?" Daphne asked surprised.  
"I recognized your voice."  
"Huh?"  
"You called Justin when we were... well when I was at Justin's. You know, you were talking about dicks then too."  
"Oh yeah, I remember now. Sorry I interrupted your activities then."  
"Well, we did get in the end eventually", Brian smirked.  
"So I heard", Daphne said but looked thoughtful.  
"What?" Brian asked.  
"You know, I didn't recognize you at first - you look different with your clothes on."  
Brian gave her his tongue-in-cheek smirk.  
"So, you wanna do it here or should we go somewhere more private?" Molly asked Brian.  
"Huh?"   
"You said you can show some proof; I wanna see it."  
"Christ, I didn't mean it for real. I don't show my dick to women."  
"Sorry, I don't believe it until I see it", Daphne said.  
"Me either", Molly added.  
"You don't believe you brother's art?"  
"He's biased."  
"Well, I'm not going to show it anyway."  
"Coward", Molly muttered.

"Well I'll be damned, Brian Kinney at an art show!" Emmett exclaimed walking to Brian.  
"Em. What are you doing here?"  
"Looking at the art, silly."  
"Sure", Brian said in disbelief.  
"Well I don't mind all the cute artists or the cruisable men either."  
"I bet you don't."  
Molly cleared her throat.  
"Oh, sorry. Emmett Honeycutt, this is Molly Taylor and Daphne..."  
"Chanders", Daphne provided. "Nice to meet you Emmett."  
"You too sweetie. Molly, have we met before? You look familiar."  
"You too... wait, do you work at Torso?"  
"Well yes I do."  
"That's where I've seen you; I was there with my friend the other day."  
"Found anything?" Emmett asked.  
"Yeah, there's a lot of good stuff."  
Brian gave her a glare.  
"Well maybe not for everybody."   
"Hey", Justin who had come to join the group said.  
"Hey", Brian said. "Justin, this is Emmett. Emmett, this is Justin, one of the artists."  
"Nice to meet you Emmett."  
"The pleasure is all mine", Emmett said. "What did I tell you about the artists, Brian", Emmett said licking his lips.  
"Don't even think about it", Brian said firmly.  
_'Geez, does he think I'm blind? I saw how he looked at Justin'_, Emmett thought. "I just made an observation."  
Brian raised his brows.  
"So what were you talking about before is so rudely interrupted?" Emmett asked.  
"Well, our ladies here suspect that Justin has exaggerated some things in the painting. You know, added inches", Brian said looking knowingly at Emmett.  
Emmett took a good look at the painting. "Looks right to me."  
"What? You fucked HIM?" Molly asked amazed.  
"Oh thanks", Emmett said.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just thought you weren't exactly Brian's type."  
"I don't fuck my friends", Brian simply stated.  
"And that's a shame", Emmett sighed.  
Brian smirked.  
"Anyway, I've seen him in the shower."  
"Life's so unfair", Daphne sighed.  
"Tell me about it. I guess we have to come up with our own fun then", Molly said raising her brow. Daphne just smiled at Molly.  
_'Uh oh'_, Emmett thought to himself. He glanced to Brian and Justin and noticed that they were totally oblivious what was happening. _'How can they be so blind? Where is their feminine side?'_

----------------------------

"Justin honey, there you are! I've been looking all over for you."  
"Hi Mom", Justin said and hugged his mother.  
Just then Justin's mother noticed Brian. "Oh sorry, did I interrupt something?"  
"No, it's okay. Mom, this is Brian Kinney. Brian, my mom."  
"Hello, I'm Jennifer Taylor, nice to meet you."  
"You too Mrs Taylor", Brian said extending his hand.  
"Please call me Jennifer; 'Mrs Taylor' makes me feel so old."  
"Well, you are kinda o..." Justin started and received a 'don't-go-there' look from his mother.  
Justin rolled his eyes. "Geez, I was just kidding!"  
"So you're the infamous Brian that Molly can't stop talking about. She really enjoyed the tour at Vanguard."  
"I got the same impression", Brian said smirking. "So, what else has Molly told you about me?"  
"Well she said you were very handsome."  
Brian raised a brow to that.  
"She wasn't wrong", Jennifer said and winked at Brian.  
"Mom!" Justin exclaimed.  
"What?" Jennifer asked smiling.  
Justin sighed.  
"Fine I'll go, I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. And I'm sure your grandfather would've been too."  
"Thanks Mom."  
"Okay, I leave you alone now and try to find Molly. She is here, isn't she?"  
"Yeah, she's here somewhere."  
"See you later!"  
"Yeah, see you!"

----------------------------

"Hey Emmett, have you seen Molly?" Justin asked.  
"Yeah, I think she went outside a while ago."  
"Thanks."  
Justin went outside and walked to the little park near the center and saw two people sitting on a bench kissing. The other one was Molly and the other one...  
"Molly! What the fuck are you doing?"  
Molly jumped a bit but recovered quickly. "I thought you would've figured it out by now. I was kissing when you so rudely interrupted."  
"But... but... Daphne?"  
"Yeah well", Molly shrugged.  
"Daphne, I didn't know you were... well you know. Why haven't you told me?"  
"Well, I didn't know myself until tonight or at least I didn't admit it before."  
"I have to say I'm a little shocked. You know, I think you've been hanging around with me too much", Justin smiled.  
"So, did you actually want something?" Molly asked.  
"I'm sure I did but now I have no idea what it was; you two kinda distracted me."  
"Sorry", Molly grinned.  
"I think I'll go back inside. Carry on."  
"We will. Bye", Molly said smirking.

----------------------------

Justin found Brian quickly.  
"Well that was fast. Did you find her?"  
"Did I ever! You won't believe what I just saw."  
Brian just gave Justin a questioning look.  
"Molly was kissing..."  
"Well she's twenty years old so she's a big girl and you know that also little sisters start to kiss at some point."  
"... Daphne. She was kissing Daphne!"  
"Your best friend Daphne?" Brian asked surprised.  
"Yes!"  
"Well I must say I didn't see that one coming. But didn't you say that Daphne was straight?"  
"I thought so but I guess she has 'seen the light'."  
"You know, you seem to have a bad influence on people: first Molly now Daphne. Is Gus going to be your next target?"  
"Isn't he a bit young to be converted? Besides, I don't do that on purpose."  
"Tell that to your father."  
"Like he would believe", Justin sighed.  
"So, was there any tongue involved?" Brian asked.  
It took a moment for Justin to realize what Brian meant. "Eewww gross, I didn't watch! I was in shock." Justin shuddered. "I don't wanna think about my little sister and my best friend doing things like that - it's almost like incest."  
Brian just shook his head. "Come on, let's have a drink."  
"I think I need a couple."


	9. I'll Be There

"Hello."

"Hi Justin, it's Daph."

"Oh hi, what's up?"

"Well I need Molly's address; I'm sure you have it."

"Sure, it's 26 Justice Street, apartment 8B. But why do you need her address?"

"I need to talk to her."

"What about? Why don't you talk to me? I thought we could talk about anything."

"Yeah well this is kinda girl thing and although you're gay, you're not girly enough."

"Ha ha."

"Anyway, I have to go now, talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

Daphne was standing behind Molly's door but was afraid to ring the doorbell._'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all'_, she thought and turned to leave but stopped. _'Fuck, this is going to be even harder the longer I wait.'_ She turned back to the door and rang the bell. After a few moments, Molly opened the door.

"Daphne, what a surprise! What are you doing here? Oh my God, has something happened to Justin? Or my mother?"

"No no, they're all right. I just came to see you. Are you busy?"

"No, please come in."

"Sorry I didn't call first."

"Oh that's okay, my book can always wait. Please sit down. You want something to drink — coffee, wine, water?"

"A glass of wine would be great if you have some."

"I have a bottle of white wine open; is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

Molly went into the kitchen to get the wine and Daphne looked around and on the wall she saw a painting that looked familiar.

"Here," Molly said giving Daphne the glass.

"Thanks. Is that one of Justin's?" Daphne asked nodding towards the painting.

"Yeah, he gave it to me a few years ago."

"I don't think I've ever seen it before. It's kinda strange — I mean it looks like one of Justin's but it's so dark."

"Yeah, he was going through a rough time then; our dad was trying to turn him into straight again and Justin was furious at him. He painted his rage on the canvas and he told me that it made him feel a lot better."

After a brief pause Molly continued. "So, I guess you didn't come here to talk about Justin's art."

"Well no."

"So what is it?"

Daphne was shifting restlessly on the couch. "Well you remember the night at the GLC?"  
"Yeah, it was less than a week ago."

"Well... I was a bit tipsy that night and.."

"... you want to forget it ever happened?" Molly said looking a bit sad.

"No!" Daphne exclaimed and jumped up and started to pace around the room. "Why would I want to forget it? It's just that I don't know what to think. I don't know who I am anymore!"

"Jeez, calm down! Sit down and take a deep breath."

"Okay," Daphne said and sat back on the couch.

"Better now?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"So, I guess the night at the GLC wasn't the first time you thought about these things, was it?"

"No."

"But you haven't talked to anyone, not even Justin?"

"No. I know he'd accept me for who I am but I just thought it would be awkward", Daphne explained.

"I understand."

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure."

"How long have you been... you know... bi? I mean, when did you realize that? Did it happen all of a sudden or bit by bit?"

"I guess I've always been bi but it really hit me when I fell for a girl on my class a couple of months ago."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Her name was Yvonne and she had the most beautiful green eyes."

"So, did anything come out of it?"

"Fortunately not."

Daphne looked puzzled.

"I found out that she was a total bitch before I did anything. I also realized that she's one of the biggest homophobes there at the uni so I guess she wouldn't have appreciated my come-ons."

"Maybe not," Daphne grinned.

"What about you? How did you realize that you weren't normal?" Molly asked rolling her eyes with the word 'normal'.

Daphne hesitated a moment. "It's stupid."

"I'm sure it's not — just tell me," Molly encouraged.

"Well I was watching the movie Titanic — you know the one with Leonardo di Caprio and Kate Winslet?"

"Yeah."

"There was this scene where they were... you know... making out."

"So?"

Daphne didn't answer right away but Molly decided to wait.

Daphne sighed. "I didn't know which one to look."

Molly raised her eyebrows.

"See, I told you it was stupid!" Daphne exclaimed.

Molly put her hand on top of Daphne's hand. "It's not stupid. Do you think no one else has ever experienced something like that? I just saw "Far and Away" and had the same problem with Nicole Kidman and Tom Cruise."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But then again, you can always look at both of them", Molly grinned.

"You're right, I didn't think it that way."

----------------

"I guess I need to tell my parents and my friends."

"Only if you want to. You have no obligation to tell them your personal things. If you want to — tell but if you don't — don't."

"What if they ask?"

"Well, in my opinion, it's always better to just tell the truth. If you lie to people, it usually makes things more complicated. On the other hand, you might wanna consider to whom you tell — I mean I wouldn't tell the biggest homophobe first."

"How did your parents react when... oh yeah, I already know."

"Yeah, my dad went ballistic 'cause I was his last hope, so to speak. But mom, she was cool from the beginning; I guess she had had practice with Justin. I have a feeling that she actually knew about me even before I did myself."

"Really? How could she have known?"

"I guess it's the mother's instinct or something."

"I'm sure my parents will flip if I tell them about this. They always refer gays as "those people" or "well you know, them". They will be devastated when they find out that their only daughter is "one of them"."

"Well, sometimes parents can surprise you in a positive way."

"You think?"

"Yeah. But you need to remember that you live your life for you — not for your parents. You'll never be happy if you live your life like they want you to or the way you think they want. It's your life and you gotta live it. Your way."

"What about other people?" Daphne asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what does people think of me?"

"Do you care what people think?"

"Well... yeah."

"I've noticed that the majority of people take it well. Of course there are people who'll think that you're strange somehow but that's a thing you just have to accept. Most of my friends were totally okay when I told them. I know this might sound like a cliché but if they're truly your friends, they don't care."

Daphne sighed. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right."

"You're just like your brother."

"I know," Molly grinned.

Daphne looked serious again.

"There's one thing though."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Me."

"You? What do you mean?"

"It's just that I'm not sure if I could walk on the streets holding hands with a woman. I don't know if I'd have the courage to do that. I mean it's hard enough to accept yourself as you are but it's a million times more difficult to show it to the world."

"Yeah it is but you just have to take one day at a time; I mean you don't have to do it all tomorrow. You know when you're ready."

"Do you really think everything will be okay?"

"Yeah. I can't promise it'll be easy or that you won't lose any of your friends but it'll be okay. One thing I can promise though: you'll always have Justin and me."

"Thanks," Daphne said with teary eyes.

"Oh come here," Molly said and pulled Daphne into a hug. "It's gonna be okay; you're not sick, you're just bi."

Daphne chuckled a bit.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes but then Daphne pulled back and brushed away a tear that had escaped onto her cheek. "Thanks Molly, I really appreciate your help. It was so good to talk to someone about this."

"That's okay; I know how you feel."

"Well, I guess I should get going. Jeez, is it so late already?"

Molly glanced at the clock; it was almost midnight. "Well it is kinda late. If you want, you're welcome to crash here."

"Ummm... I don't know..."

"I promise I won't ravish you," Molly smirked.

"It's not that; I just don't wanna intrude."

"Bullshit, you're not intruding. You can sleep on the couch; I'll get you the sheets and a blanket."

"Okay, thanks."

----------------

Daphne tried to sleep but wasn't very successful. Finally she decided to get up and read something. As she was leafing through the magazines at the coffee table, she noticed some light coming from the bedroom and realized that Molly wasn't sleeping yet.

Daphne stood at the door and saw Molly reading a book. _'I didn't know Molly wears glasses; she looks so wise. And cute. Christ, stop that!'_ Daphne thought to herself. Molly was so concentrated on her book that she didn't notice Daphne.

"Do you sleep at all?" Daphne asked.

Molly jumped a bit. "Jeez you scared me!"

"Sorry."

"That's okay. Is something wrong?"

"No, not exactly; I just can't sleep. You know, too many thoughts in my head."

"Wanna ease the burden?"

"No, that's okay, I'm sure you wanna sleep already."

"I'm not tired," Molly said and lifted the blanket for Daphne to get in."

Daphne hesitated a moment.

"I promise I won't try anything," Molly said.

Daphne just rolled her eyes and got in.

Daphne and Molly talked a couple of hours until both of them drifted off to sleep.

**The next morning**

Daphne felt warm arms around her. _'This feels nice,'_ she thought. _'Wait, I live alone, there shouldn't be any arms around me; I must be still dreaming.'_ Then the phone started ringing. Daphne reached for the phone and answered it. "Hello," she said still half asleep.

"Molly?" asked the voice on the other end.

"No, it's Daphne. Is that you, Justin?" Daphne asked sitting up.

"Yeah, it's me. Why are you answering Molly's phone?"

"Justin, are you high? This isn't Molly's..." Daphne looked around her and realized she wasn't at home and the phone wasn't hers. _'Shit!'_ Daphne turned around and saw Molly lying in the bed beside her._'Fuck!'_ Daphne nudged her a bit and said: "It's Justin."

Molly took the phone and grunted: "What?"

"Good morning to you too, sis. Can you tell me why is Daphne answering your phone at this early in the morning?"

"None of your business."

"I know you keep your phone on the night stand and Daphne answered very quickly..."

"So?"

"So?! Is she in bed with you?"

"Yeah."

"Jeez Molly!"

"What?"

"Did you do it? Please tell me you didn't do it."

"And what if we did? It's not any of your fucking business!"

"Molly, please."

Molly gave a deep sigh. "I'm not accountable to you for my actions, nor is Daphne but if it makes you feel any better, no we didn't do it."

"Good."

"What do you mean good? You think I'm not good enough for her?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I just thought that maybe she isn't ready for that yet."

"And you'd know that because..."

"Well, I thought that... well it's new to her and..."

Molly chuckled a bit. "You know Justin, I think it's you that isn't ready."

"This has nothing to do with me."

"It doesn't? Well I have to disagree; you just can't imagine your best friend and your sister having sex and..."

"Eewww! Stop! I don't wanna hear it!"

Molly laughed and glanced at Daphne that looked horrified. "Umm... so... why did you call me in the first place?"

"Oh yeah, mom asked you to bring the bowl that grandma gave you to the Sunday dinner."

"Why?"

"Fuck if I know."

"Fine. Why didn't she call me herself?"

"She was busy with something, I don't know."

"Okay, anything else?"

"No, that's it."

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, at seven."

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

Molly sighed. "Brothers!" she muttered.

Daphne looked guiltily at Molly. "I'm so sorry I answered your phone; I didn't realize where I was."

"That's okay."

"So I guess Justin wasn't exactly happy about this?"

"Well no but it's none of his business so don't worry about it."

"Okay. Ummm... I think I should leave now and let you get to your own plans."

"Do you need to be somewhere?"

"No."

"Well then you can stay at least for breakfast."

"Sure," Daphne said smiling.

"Great!"


	10. Can't Stop Me

Justin turned off the phone and sighed. Just then Brian came from the bedroom pulling on a wife beater and went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"What was that all about?" Brian asked.

"Daphne was there," Justin answered bluntly.

"At Molly's?"

"Yeah."

"So?"

"She was in **bed** with Molly."

"Aaah..." Brian said knowingly. "Quite fast. For women I mean," Brian grinned, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Molly said they didn't do it but God knows what the truth is."

"You know, you can't change what's happened or hasn't happened so you shouldn't worry about it."

"I guess so."

"Can I give you some advice?"

"As an older man who has so much experience with women?"

Brian raised his brows.

Justin waved his hand at Brian."Sure. Shoot."

"Don't try to stop them; if they wanna fuck, they're gonna do it anyway. It doesn't matter if you like it or not. If you try to interfere, both of them are gonna end up hating you. It's their decision, okay?"

"But..."

Brian gave Justin a look and Justin sighed. "Okay." After a brief pause Justin continued. "But the images of them... eewww..." Justin shuddered.

Brian grinned. "I know, it's something you don't wanna think about. It's gonna be okay, we just need to get you distracted," Brian said moving closer to Justin.

Justin cocked a brow. "And how are you going to do that?"

"Like this," Brian said and gave Justin's earlobe a lick.

"Umm... aah... okay."

Brian's tongue continued its work on Justin's neck and throat and up again until it reached Justin's mouth. Brian plunged in with force and made both of them moan. At the same time Brian's hands were exploring Justin's skin under his t-shirt and making him shiver.

Brian led them to the sofa never breaking their kiss. He started tugging on Justin's shirt; he really wanted that shirt off but didn't want to lose the feel of Justin's skin against his own. Fortunately Justin solved that problem by breaking their kiss.

"Jeez Brian, I need to breathe once in a while!" he panted.

"Really? I'll try to remember next time," Brian said grinning and got rid off Justin's shirt and gently pushed him on the sofa. Brian looked at Justin for a moment and then slowly got on the sofa while straddling Justin's hips. Some more licking, nibbling and kissing followed and Justin was getting frustrated.

"Christ Brian... I would rather NOT come in my pants... I just washed them."

Brian chuckled. "You know just what to say to get a man all hot and bothered."

Justin rolled his eyes. "Just take them OFF!"

"Okay okay," Brian said and opened the button and the zipper of Justin's jeans slowly. Justin sighed with relief when his hard member was released.

"Better now?" Brian asked.

"Much," Justin said and let his head drop back on the sofa cushion.

The next thing Justin was aware of was Brian on his knees sucking him. Justin felt Brian's tongue swirling around his cock and it was making him crazy.

"God... Brian..."

Just then Brian glanced at the clock. "Shit, I have to go!"

It took a moment for Justin to understand what was happening. "Huh? What? Where... where are you going?"

"I have to be at the munchers in half an hour to pick Gus up. Mel and Lindz are going to some fancy lesbian brunch. Lindz is going to kill me if I'm late."

Brian was almost at the door when he heard Justin's frustrated voice. "Hey, you can't leave me here like this," Justin said pointing at the more than obvious hard-on.

Brian gave Justin an apologizing look. "Sorry. You have to use your hand this time. Later," Brian said and was out of the door.

"Fuck!" Justin exclaimed. "I so did not plan this. Fuck!"

After a couple of minutes there was a knock on the door.

_'Who the fuck?'_ Justin thought and grabbed his jeans from the floor and tried to pull them on. _'Fucking hard-on, always there when you don't need it,'_ he muttered to himself. He opened the door and was surprised to see Brian.

"Brian! Did you forget something?"

"On the contrary, I just remembered something."

"What's that?"

"The brunch is tomorrow."

"Oh. Oh!"

"So are you gonna invite me in? I think we have some unresolved business to take care of."

Justin pulled Brian in and slammed the door shut behind. Justin attacked Brian's mouth kissing him with fervor and grinding their groins together.

"Mmm... I guess you didn't finish," Brian said when they came up for air.

Justin gave Brian a stern look. "You were gone like three minutes."

"So? I've seen you come in less than that. At least with me."

"You weren't here," Justin stated.

"Aahhh yeah, that could be a problem."

Justin shifted in his now very uncomfortable jeans. "Sorry if I sound like a cliché but less talk, more action. Now. Please."

Brian lifted a brow and pulled Justin's pants down and got to work.


	11. At the End of a Perfect Day

Brian and Justin were lying in bed all sweaty and sated.

"We really need to get up; it's almost three o'clock and besides, I'm starving,"Justin said.

"You're always starving."

"Yeah but sex takes awfully lot of energy."

"You're right; I guess I could eat something too. Ever been to Liberty Diner?"

"Yeah, quite a few times; I like the atmosphere there – I can be myself and no one has a problem with it. And there's this woman, a red-head..."

"Debbie."

"Yeah. You know her?"

"Who doesn't know Deb? Sometimes I feel like I know her too well. She's been kinda foster mother to me since I was fifteen so I owe her a lot," Brian said seriously.

"I'm glad she was there for you."

"Me too. Well, enough of that; let's hit the shower so we can leave."

"Sounds like a plan."

When Brian and Justin entered the diner, Debbie spotted them immediately.

"Well well, isn't it Mr. Wonderful himself! What do we owe this honor?"

"Hello Deb," Brian said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "We came here to enjoy the gourmet food only Liberty Diner can provide."

"Smartass! And were the hell have you been lately? I haven't seen you around for ages!"

"Busy busy."

"I think I know the reason," she said looking at Justin. "I know I've seen you here before, haven't I?"

"Yeah, I've been here. I'm Justin," Justin said extending his hand to Debbie.

Debbie took the offered hand and pulled Justin into a big hug. "Welcome to the family!"

"Debbie?" Brian tried.

"Huh?"

"Maybe a little less force..."

Debbie let go of Justin, a fact that Justin appreciated, and she said: "I'm sorry sweetie, sometimes I get carried away."

"Sometimes?" Brian asked.

"Oh shut up! I know a lot of not-so-flattering things about you so if I were you, I'd behave," Debbie warned.

"I'd love to hear about those things," Justin said grinning.

"I thought you were hungry," Brian said.

"I am but a few good stories about you wouldn't hurt either."

"Maybe some other time. I promise," Debbie said and winked at Justin. "So, what will you have?"

---------------

"So, will I see you tomorrow?" Justin asked.

"Sure but it has to be in the evening 'cause I have Gus from morning till afternoon."

"But I can't see you in the evening; I have that family dinner and my mom really sticks to it."

"Oh. I guess we won't be seeing each other tomorrow then." _'Unless... I could ask him... no, that would be too lesbionic...'_

Justin glanced at Brian who looked thoughtful.

"Unless you wanna tag along with Gus and me?" Brian blurted out. _'Fuck! I didn't say that, did I?'_

Justin looked a bit surprised. "You want me to come with Gus and you?"

"Sure, why not? But if you don't want to..."

"No, I mean it's not that; I'd love to spend time with you two."

Brian sighed internally. "So what's the problem then?"

"I think you should ask Lindz and Mel first if they agree that I'll come along."

"Why wouldn't they agree?"

"Well they might not like these kinds of surprises. Besides, maybe Gus wants to spend time alone with you."

"And why wouldn't Gus want to spend time with you? I do," Brian said smirking.

Justin smiled. "I still think you should ask."

"Fine, I'll call Lindsay," Brian said and took his cell out of his pocket.

"Hey Lindz, it's me."

_"__Hi Brian. Don't' tell me you can't take Gus tomorrow, we've waited this brunch for ages!"_

"No, it's not that."

_"__Good. So what is it?"_

"Well I was thinking... do you mind if Justin comes along tomorrow?"

_"__Aaah, Justin," Lindsay cooed._

"Lindz," Brian warned.

_"__You really like him, don't you?"_

"Haven't we had this conversation already?"

_"__Well kind of but you didn't admit anything."_

"'Cause there's nothing to admit."

Lindsay sighed._ "Fine, whatever. You can be so stubborn when you're in luv."_

"Lindz."

_"__Okay okay."_

"So, what about tomorrow?"

_"__Oh yeah, no problem. I'm sure Gus will like it too."_

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at ten."

_"__Yeah, see you. Bye!"_

"Bye Lindz!"

"Well?" Justin asked.

"You've got a date with two Kinney men tomorrow."

"Great!"

Brian looked at his watch and sighed. "I guess I should be heading home. I have some work to finish by Monday and I think tomorrow is all booked. So, you're ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm all full. For a while at least."

Brian shook his head. "I just can't believe the amounts of food you can consume."

"It's a talent."

Brian and Justin were almost at the door when Brian turned around. "Bye Deb!"

"Stop right there!"

Brian closed his eyes. _'So near and so far away.'_

"You haven't been to my Sunday dinners for weeks. Tomorrow you will come."

"But..."

"No buts. And you sweetie, will come too."

"But..."

Debbie furrowed her brows.

"I'm sorry Debbie, I'd love to come but I really can't. I'm having dinner with my family and my mom will kill me if I don't show up."

"Oh, that's okay then but you and your family will join the party next Sunday. How many are there?"

"Umm... three but I don't..."

"I'll see you tomorrow Brian and next Sunday, both of you and also the rest of your family Justin!"

With that said, Debbie disappeared into the kitchen.

"Umm... what just happened?" Justin asked bewildered.

"You got Debbied."

"I did?"

"Yeah. It's something you really can't prevent. Now, let's go."

--------------------

Brian parked in front of Justin's building.

"So I'll pick you up around nine thirty?"

"Yeah okay," Justin said and leaned in for a long kiss.

"Mmm... I could always come earlier," Brian said raising a brow.

"We would be **so** late," Justin stated and gave Brian another kiss. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah," Brian said and watched Justin walk into the building.

**Sunday morning**

Brian saw Justin leaning on the wall and grinned to himself.

"You could've waited inside," Brian said when Justin got in.

"I didn't want to take any risks."

"Am I that dangerous?"

"Yes," Justin said and gave Brian a kiss. "Now, drive!"

--------------------

The second Mel opened the door, Gus run into Brian's arms. "Daddy daddy!"

"Someone is excited to see you," Justin said.

"Every man always is."

Justin rolled his eyes at Brian. "You're so modest."

"Daddy, where are we going? Are we going to the park? I want ice cream! And and... Justin!" Gus exclaimed when he saw Justin.

"Hi Gus, are you excited to spend the day with your daddy?"

"Yep. And you too. Are you coming with us? Momma said you would."

"Yeah, I'm coming too."

"Good. Daddy, are we going to the park?"

"We'll see, Sonny Boy," Brian said and put Gus down.

"Gus, come here, let's put your jacket on," Lindsay said.

"What did you give him for breakfast? Candy and soda?" Brian asked looking at Mel.

"Ha haa, he's just excited," Mel said.

"I'm ready!" Gus stated.

"I have a feeling this is gonna be a long day," Brian said.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Lindsay asked.

"We'll be fine. Besides, I have a professional with me this time."

"So you do. Justin, can you make sure he doesn't do anything stupid?"

"I'm sure Gus can behave," Justin said.

"I was talking about Brian," Lindsay stated.

"Hey!"

Justin laughed. "I promise to take care of him too."

"Okay, we're off!" Brian said and ushered both Gus and Justin out.

-----------------

Gus, Brian and Justin had a great day. Gus wanted to see Grandma Debbie so they had lunch at the diner. Afterwards they spent some time at the park and Gus got the ice cream he wanted. Justin enjoyed drawing the two Kinney men, both together and separate. Brian tried his best to act nonchalantly about the day but he realized that the two big smiles were kinda contagious. When the little group was leaving the park, Gus walked between Brian and Justin holding their hands. Gus squealed with delight every time Brian and Justin lifted him up. Gus seemed to have way too much energy but when Brian put him into his car seat, he was asleep in seconds. Brian and Justin took the sleepy camper home and headed home themselves.

"So, wanna come up?" Justin asked when they were at this building.

"What time do you need to be at your mom's?"

"Seven."

Brian looked at his watch. "It's only four thirty... that leaves us a good two hours to spend and I think I have an offer for you that you can't say no to."

Justin grinned and got out of the car, Brian on his heels.


	12. While the World Is Going Crazy

Sunday dinner at the Novotny's was never what you could call "a small gathering" but this time the house was full with extended family as well as extra-extended family because Justin's family and even Daphne had been invited. When the "new people" had been introduced to the old gang, it was time to sit at the table. Like always, Debbie had made food for the whole army – it was the Italian in her. The food was delicious and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Jennifer was a little overwhelmed with everything at first but she relaxed quickly and felt like home with all the new people she had just met. She realized that Justin could've chosen far worse people to hang out with. And Brian seemed like a good man although she wasn't quite sure how serious he was about Justin. Jennifer knew that it wasn't her concern; everything would clear up eventually. The only problem Jennifer had with Brian was that it was difficult for her to look him in the eyes – it was all Molly's fault. At the GLC art show, Molly had enlightened her mother that the naked guy in Justin's painting was actually Brian. Now, every time Jennifer saw Brian, the image of naked Brian appeared before her eyes. She felt uncomfortable talking to a guy whose penis she had seen – well, kind of seen. She really hoped she could get over it someday.

After dinner Jennifer and Lindsay offered to help Debbie with the dishes. Although the three women were very different and in different phases in their lives, they all were mothers so they had a lot to talk about.

* * *

"Why did Brian have to bring _him_?" Michael whined. "It's not like he's family or anything."

"Brian seems to really like him," Ted said. "Brian is so relaxed and comfortable with him.

"But he's not Brian's type! And he's just a kid."

"He's not a kid, Michael. He's 24," Ted said calmly.

Michael didn't listen.

"Brian deserves someone better. Someone older."

"Someone like you?"

"No but…"

Ted knew that was exactly what Michael meant. Ted had been watching Michael lusting after Brian for years. Ted couldn't figure out why Michael couldn't accept the fact that he and Brian would never be a couple.

"I don't think I've seen Brian in Babylon's backroom much lately either," Ted pointed out.

"And you think Brian is _exclusive_ with Justin? Come on, he might be fucking Justin but he won't stop tricking."

"You never know," Ted said.

Michael huffed. "You don't know Brian at all!"

With that said, Michael left.

_'You might be surprised,'_ Ted thought.

* * *

Emmett and Molly were sitting on the couch talking vividly about clothes and fashion. Emmett was excited that he finally had someone to talk to who was as enthusiastic as he was about fashion. Well, of course there was Brian but their taste in clothes was slightly different.

"So tell me, Em, what's the hottest color this season?"

"Purple. Definitely purple."

"Great, I love purple!"

"And you'll look fantastic in purple – just don't go for the darkest shades 'cause they'll suck all the color from your beautiful face."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Oh! We got some fabulous tops on Friday and there's one I know you'd love! You have to come by the store tomorrow – I'll even give you a discount," Emmett said and winked.

"Really? That would be awesome! When do you open?"

"Umm… shouldn't you be at the uni or something?"

"Nah, that's not important."

Emmett raised his eyebrow.

"My classes won't start until 1 pm," Molly explained.

"Oh, in that case, come at ten and we'll shop away!"

"It's a date."

* * *

Mel noticed Daphne sitting alone in an easy chair looking thoughtful.

"Daphne, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just…"

Daphne's eyes drifted to Molly but quickly back to Mel. Not quickly enough though for Mel not to notice.

"Ah, I see."

Daphne blushed a bit.

"Is there something going on with you two?" Mel asked and sat on the arm of Daphne's chair.

"No. I mean we kissed at the GLC and slept together later but that was kinda accidental."

"Okay, now you lost me. How do you accidentally sleep with someone?"

"Well we were talking and then we just fell asleep."

"Oh, you meant sleep sleep!"

"Of course! What kind of girl do you think I am?" Daphne asked with fake horror on her face.

"I'm sorry but you never know with today's youth," Mel said smiling.

"So, anyway, nothing serious between us."

"Would you like there to be?"

"No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know. All this is so new to me; I don't know what to think."

"Yeah, it's hard sometimes. Maybe you should take it slowly; give yourself time to figure out what and who you want. Sometimes it's good to be friends first but sometimes love comes all of a sudden. And let me tell you, there's no point fighting against it. This might sound like a cliché but love will win. At least eventually."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"I hope you're right."

"I'm always right – goes with my job description."

"Oh? What do you do?"

"I'm a lawyer."

"Really? I'm studying law."

"You are? Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I really do. I had dreamt about becoming a lawyer so long that when I finally got in, I was in seventh heaven. The only problem is the firm I'm clerking for."

"Oh? What's wrong?"

"Well, the work is okay, I can do more than just make coffee for everybody. It's their attitudes towards sexual minorities that annoys me – they're total homophobes. I can't understand how they can be like that in today's world, you know. If they have gay clients, they can be civil with them face to face but afterwards they mock them and tell stupid jokes. I can't believe they can be so disrespectful."

"Oh, you're working at Horwitz, Kartzen & Watkins?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Let's just say they have a certain reputation. They have harsh attitudes towards minorities – especially sexual minorities. They've been around for a long time and somehow they get away with it all the time. They're all just old bigots who don't realize that we're living in the 21st century."

"I'm glad someone agrees with me. I've wanted to say something to those old farts for ages but I can't afford to lose my job so I just bite my lip. And let me tell you, my lips are suffering."

"I bet," Mel said. "You know, we have an opening in our firm… Would you be interested?"

"You're serious? Of course I'd be interested!"

"I can't promise anything though because all the partners make the decision together. But I can get you an interview."

"Really? That would be great! I'd really appreciate that. Thank you so much!"

"Well, it would be good to get you out of that lousy firm. And maybe your lips could use a break of that biting; I'm sure you'd think of something more pleasurable action for them."

"I just might," Daphne said winking.

* * *

Justin was sitting on the floor with Gus who was enthusiastically explaining something to him.

"He's good with Gus," Vic said smiling.

"Yeah, he's great with kids – he definitely has chosen the right career," Lindsay said.

"So, what do you think about him and Brian? There must be something really special about him; this is the first time Brian has ever brought his boyfriend to a family dinner. On the other hand, there has never been a boyfriend before either."

"I think Brian wouldn't admit that Justin was his boyfriend if someone asked. Because as you know, Brian Kinney doesn't "do" boyfriends."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I think Brian has changed. Not all of him of course but something has definitely happened."

"You know what I think?" Lindsay asked.

"What?"

"I think Brian is in love."

Vic looked surprised.

"I know it sounds strange but I've never seen him like this. And every time I've asked him about Justin, he desperately tries to be as nonchalant as possible to distract me. But you know, I can see through him. I just hope he doesn't push Justin away when things get too serious."

"Yeah. Let's also hope that Justin can handle Brian's stubbornness."

"I'm sure he can – he has worked with kids, you know," Lindsay said.

"You're comparing Brian to a stubborn child?"

"Well, if the shoe fits…"

Vic silently agreed.

* * *

"You should lock the door when you go to the bathroom," Brian said.

"Shit, you scared me!" Justin exclaimed.

"You were lucky – anyone could've walked in. You should be more careful," Brian said and locked the door behind him.

Justin turned around from the sink and saw Brian's smirk. "Umm… what are you doing?"

"Well, this dinner party isn't that entertaining so I thought we could have some fun of our own."

"You've got to be kidding! Are you out of your mind? I am not going to have sex in this house. My mom and my little sister are here, for God's sake!"

"I can be quick," Brian said seductively.

"No."

"So you're saying you're not excited at all?" Brian asked standing very close to Justin.

"Uhh…"

Brian let his hand move towards Justin's crotch. "Ah, I think someone wants to play," Brian whispered in Justin's ear.

_'Damn non-existing self-control,'_ Justin thought. "Brian, stop that."

"Stop what? I didn't do anything," Brian said and squeezed a little.

"Brian…"

"I could always blow it away…"

At this point Justin was so turned on that he just couldn't say no. Brian quickly lowered Justin's pants and – well, blew him away.

"You're evil," Justin said when he got his breathing back to normal.

Brian just cocked his eyebrow as an answer.

"I need some fresh air to get this redness off my face," Justin said.

"And I'll need a smoke. Let's go to the backyard."

Everybody was so enthralled in their conversations that Brian and Justin managed to sneak out to the back yard without anybody noticing.

Brian and Justin were sitting on the porch steps when the door opened.

"Well here you are, I was wondering where you two had disappeared," Emmett said. "Justin, are you a bit flushed?" Emmett asked studying Justin's face.

"No!"

Emmett looked contemplative and then…

"Oh my God! You didn't? You didn't fuck him in the house, did you?"

"Unfortunately not. He didn't want to," Brian said looking a bit disappointed.

"Thank God!"

"So I just blew him," Brian stated.

"What?!"

"Brian!" Justin wailed.

"You gave him head in the house?"

"Well I had to get rid of his hard on somehow."

Justin had buried his head in his hands. "Please Emmett, don't tell anybody."

"Don't worry Sweetie, who would I tell? The gang? They wouldn't care that much anyway. Your mother? 'Dear Mrs. Taylor, Brian just corrupted your son in the bathroom.' What would be the point? I think she has figured out by now that you two are fucking."

"Oh God, don't talk about my mom and fucking in the same sentence," Justin said shuddering.

"Sorry."

"Okay ladies, can we go inside now?"

* * *

"Molly honey, you want a ride home?" Jennifer asked.

"I can take her," Daphne said. "I mean if that's okay with you, Molly."

"Yeah, of course."

"I'm going the same way anyway."

"That would be nice; saves me the trip," Jennifer said.

* * *

All in all, the dinner was a success: people got to know each other better and enjoyed good food and good company. Debbie loved to have the house full of people – people who genuinely cared about each other, even if their own families always didn't. Debbie had always said it didn't take blood to be a family, it took heart.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride. Wanna come up?"

"No thanks, I have an early morning tomorrow," Daphne said.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you around then."

"Yeah."

"Well, good night then," Molly said.

"Night."

_'Was she a bit disappointed that I __wouldn't go inside? Nah, must be just my imagination. Fuck. Why does this have to be so difficult?'_


End file.
